Órfãos
by Gistar
Summary: Bella se vê numa situação difícil quando a madrinha morre, deixando ela e seus irmãos órfãos ainda menores sob a tutela de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse: Bella vive com outros órfãos em uma casa e vê sua vida virar de cabeça pra baixo quando Edward, filho da "madrinha" que cuida deles, volta para casa depois de passar alguns anos em outra cidade. Bella se vê numa situação difícil quando a madrinha morre, deixando Bella e seus irmãos ainda menores sob a tutela de Edward.**

**Algumas considerações:**

**- Edward é maior de idade, tem 20 anos.**

**- Bella, tem 16 anos.**

**- Alice, Jasper, Jacob e Rosalie têm 17 anos.**

**- Essa foi a primeira fic que eu fiz (antes de J&H) por isso sejam compreensivos...**

**- Todos são humanos.**

**- PvO da Bella (normal) e narrador em 3° pessoa (itálico). Talvez eu poste PvO do Edward (negrito).**

**- A princípio o Edward é meio cafajeste, talvez ele mude depois, talvez não... Vocês vão ter que ler pra descobrir, hehe.**

**- Não deixem de ler também minha outra fic: "Jovens & Heróis".**

**Bjs**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 1: SOMBRAS DO PASSADO

PvO Bella

Abri a janela do quarto e fiquei lembrando do sonho, o sonho que há tempos já não me assombrava mais. O fogo, o calor, o cheiro de queimado ardendo em meu nariz...

- Dormiu bem? - Era Alice, minha colega de quarto, para quem eu sempre corria quando tinha esse sonho.

- Não Ali, na verdade eu tive aquele sonho de novo! Parecia tão real.

- Não entendo, fazia anos que você não o tinha mais.

- Eu sei, mas ele voltou não sei por quê. Foi exatamente como antes: eu estava sufocada pela fumaça, gritando, chamando por papai e mamãe. Depois tudo fica escuro e silencioso.

- Como eu sempre dizia foi só um sonho. Vamos tomar café.

Alice saiu correndo na minha frente, ela sempre fazia isso. Embora eu já tivesse 16 e ela 17, pouca coisa havia mudado entre nós nesses dez anos depois que nós chegamos.

- Bom dia madrinha! – Alice chegou na cozinha e já foi dando um beijo na madrinha.

Alice era sempre assim, um pouco exagerada em tudo o que fazia. Nós e as outras meninas da casa ajudávamos a madrinha a fazer as encomendas de bolos e salgadinhos. Rosalie sempre reclamava quando pedíamos sua ajuda e dizia que seria prejuízo se ela ajudasse, pois toda vez que entrasse na cozinha para fritar os salgadinhos, teria que depois tomar banho porque ela não ia ficar com o seu lindo cabelo fedendo a fritura. Assim, o dinheiro que ganharia ajudando nas encomendas, seria perdido quando chegasse a fatura da água no final do mês.

Os meninos trabalhavam em uma carpintaria que eles improvisaram nos fundos de casa, assim também contribuíam para a renda da casa. Todos amavam a madrinha e a respeitávamos muito. Além das encomendas ela recebia uma pensão pela morte do seu marido.

Tínhamos lugar certo à mesa na hora das refeições: a madrinha sentava na ponta, à sua direita eu, Alice, Rosalie, Ângela e Jéssica. Do seu lado esquerdo sentavam: Jacob, Jasper, Mike, Eric e Lauren. Todos nos dávamos bem, mas Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper e eu éramos mais ligados. Chegamos na casa da madrinha na mesma época: eu, depois de ter perdido meus pais num incêndio, não tinha avós e ninguém sabia do paradeiro dos meus tios. A mãe de Alice morreu no parto e nunca soube o que aconteceu com o pai. Foi criada pela tia até os oito anos que foi quando a deixou com a madrinha, alegando que não tinha mais condições de sustentá-la. Rosalie, a madrinha encontrou na rua em uma noite fria, dormia na calçada enrolada em jornais. Jasper foi entregue ao conselho tutelar, pois seus pais eram alcoólatras e o maltratavam muito. E o Jacob, ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, o que se sabe é que ele chegou de outro orfanato que fechou, no qual foi largado na porta quando ainda era um bebê.

Por chegarmos todos na mesma época, sempre acreditei que o destino havia nos unido para ficarmos juntos para sempre, dizíamos que ninguém iria nos separar e quando as outras crianças do orfanato foram adotadas, a madrinha ficou conosco e nos criou como filhos.

- Bella voltou a ter aquele sonho novamente. - Alice tinha que dar com a língua nos dentes. A madrinha, sempre preocupada perguntou:

- É verdade Bella? O mesmo sonho que você sempre tinha? – Ela se lembrava que eu costumava ter aquele sonho logo que cheguei. Na época ela me levou num psicólogo e ele disse que eu havia ficado traumatizada com a morte dos meus pais, mas que com o tempo eu superaria e pararia de ter aqueles sonhos. Há cinco anos não havia mais tido esse sonho e agora ele voltou, talvez como prelúdio da tempestade que estava se formando sobre as nossas cabeças.

- É madrinha. – eu respondi tentando parecer calma – mas não se preocupe, deve ter sido só uma recaída.

- Está bem, mas me avise se acontecer de novo. Não quero que tenha que passar por tudo outra vez.

Nesse momento o telefone tocou. A madrinha foi atendê-lo e quando voltou estava com ar de felicidade:

- Era o Edward, ligou para avisar que está chegando esta tarde. Faz tanto tempo que não vem aqui. Vou arrumar seu quarto. Meninas por favor, tirem a mesa para mim.

E saiu disparando e cantarolando para o quarto do filho. Edward era seu único filho legítimo, seu pai morreu quando ele tinha quatorze anos. Brincávamos juntos, mas ele foi morar em outra cidade com uma tia quando o pai dele faleceu. Fazia seis anos que não o víamos, sempre era a madrinha quem ia visitá-lo.

Ficamos surpresos com a notícia. Quando a madrinha saiu, Rosalie foi logo dizendo:

- Finalmente vamos ter algo para quebrar a monotonia desta casa. Há tempos que nada acontece, ninguém chega e ninguém parte.

Alice e eu nos levantamos e começamos a tirar a mesa. Jacob e os meninos foram para a carpintaria, dizendo que tinham mais o que fazer. Ângela e as outras meninas foram estender as camas. Rosalie ficou parada com cara de quem ta boiando...

- Que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Nada Rosalie, - respondi – você nunca faz nada e só precisa aprender a pensar um pouco antes de sair falando besteiras.

- Bella, você sabe que não é assim! Não temos culpa se os outros foram adotados e nós não. Apesar de tudo nós somos uma família.

- Eu sei Rose, nós já superamos isso, mas eles não, então pega leve.

- Tá bom, desculpa. Eu falei sem pensar...

- Esse é o seu problema Rosalie, você nunca pensa! – interrompeu Alice – Da próxima vez toma mais cuidado!

- Vocês se lembram de como Edward adorava bolo de cenoura – Rosalie mudou rápido de assunto – podíamos fazer um para esperá-lo. O que vocês acham?

- Por mim tudo bem, - respondi – só não sei se ele ainda gosta de bolo de cenoura.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh, ele não deve ter mudado tanto assim.- respondeu Rosalie.

- Pois eu acho que ele mudou completamente, - Alice falava enquanto pegava as cenouras – uma pessoa que vai morar numa cidade grande longe da mãe durante seis anos deve ter sofrido uma lavagem cerebral. Vai ver não lembra nem dos nossos nomes.

- Deixa de ser dramática Ali, - xingou Rosalie- é mais provável ele não gostar mais de bolo de cenoura do que esquecer os nossos nomes. – Rosalie começou a sorrir e olhar pro nada como se estivesse vendo algo muito bom:

- Bella, você lembra como nós costumávamos brigar por causa dele? As duas o queriam para ser o pai das nossas bonecas e ele ria dizendo que nós éramos bobas.

OMG!!! Claro que eu lembrava, Edward fora meu primeiro amor, sonhava que nós iríamos casar quando eu crescesse, depois ele foi embora e eu chorava escondido todas as noites. Nunca contei a ninguém, não queria que ninguém soubesse e Rose parecia sentir por ele o mesmo que eu e não queria que ela ficasse chateada comigo. E agora ele estava voltando...OMG!!! Será que eu ainda gosto dele ou aquilo era só bobagem de crianças.

- Claro que eu lembro Rose, como poderia esquecer os momentos alegres da nossa infância.

- Eu também lembro - disse Alice – A Rose até ficou doente quando ele foi embora e a madrinha não sabia o que ela tinha. A Rose nem nos deixou contar.

- Vamos logo terminar este bolo, - comecei dizendo, não queria mai tocar no assunto – senão ele não vai estar pronto quando eles chegarem.

Terminamos de fazer o bolo e quando o tiramos do forno Jacob entrou na cozinha:

- Que delícia! Hoje vamos ter bolo de cenoura no café.

- É, mas pode ir tirando porque este bolo nós fizemos para o Edward, é o preferido dele!

- Calma Rose, - respondi – é lógico que o Edward não vai comer esse bolo todo sozinho. Todos vamos comer.

- Ouviu sua chata! – Jacob respondeu mostrando a língua para Rose e a deixando furiosa. Depois veio e me deu um beijo na bochecha:

– Bells, já disse hoje que te adoro!

- Acabou de dizer, agora vaza Jake!

- Acho que eles já chegaram – disse Alice olhando pela janela – Jacob vá chamar os outros.

Alice e Rose saíram correndo para a porta, eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. O que o coitado do Edward iria pensar ao ver aquele bando de curiosos na sua volta? Resolvi ficar na cozinha e esperar até que entrassem. Queria não demonstrar o quanto eu estava nervosa e ansiosa para vê-lo.

Quando eles entraram deu pra ouvir o alvoroço na sala. Eu me aproximei um pouco, o suficiente para observar sem ser notada. Então eu o vi...

- Lembra-se de mim Edward.- Alice estava tentando comprovar sua teoria de que ele não lembrava nossos nomes.

- Claro Alice, como poderia esquecê-la. Você sempre teve implicância comigo.- esse comentário deixou Alice vermelha, não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Mas ela não vai mais implicar agora que você lembrou o nome dela depois de tanto tempo. E do meu você lembra?

- Rosalie, sim! Mas onde está a Bella? Não estou vendo ela em lugar nenhum.

OMG!!!!! Ele lembra de mim? Respira Bella, respira...

Rosalie pareceu não gostar do comentário de Edward.

- Ué, achei que ela tinha vindo com a gente – disse Alice olhando para os lados e me procurando com os olhos.

- Nós preparamos uma surpresa – gritou Rosalie tentando atraindo a atenção novamente pra si.

- Ah, é - Alice estava dando pulinhos quando gritou em direção à cozinha:

- Vem Bella e traga a surpresa. Deixe de ser boba.

********************************************************************************************************************

**Querem mais???**

**Então não deixem de comentar, ok?**

**Vou estar postando mais um capítulo hoje em "Jovens & Heróis".**

**Bjs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Estou feliz com as reviews que recebi!!!**

**A madrinha não vai ter muita importância na fic e vai sair logo de cena, por isso não dei um nome a ela. **

**O Emmett só vai aparecer mais adiante, numa cena especial da Rose... Por favor, não se decepcionem, eu prometo que a cena vai compensar!**

**Agora que tenho duas fics eu vou postar cada dia numa. Como postei aqui hoje, vou postar na "Jovens & Heróis" só amanhã. (Não me matem, hehe)**

**Continuem comentando que eu continuo escrevendo, ok?**

**Bjs**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 2: SURPRESA

OMG!!! Me arrependi amargamente de não ter ido com elas. Agora vou chamar toda a atenção pra mim levando esse bolo. E se ele não gostar mais de bolo de cenoura? Com que cara eu vou ficar? Droga, droga...

Peguei o bolo, respirei fundo e fui para a sala. Tremia tanto que pensei que derrubaria o bolo, fui rezando pra não tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Quando entrei na sala todos me olharam. Andei em direção ao Edward e parei em frente a ele, minha voz sumiu... Ele estava dando aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava. OMG!!! Respira Bella, respira...

- Mas que surpresa agradável, bolo de cenoura! Vejo que se lembraram de mim, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E você Bella, se tornou uma bela moça!

OMG!!! Ele disse isso? Abana...

A cena devia ser patética. Eu ali, parada como uma estátua, babando picas, segurando um bolo e tremendo mais que vara curta.

- Bella sirva o bolo que você fez. Deve estar saboroso! – Terra chamando Bella! Foi a madrinha quem me acordou e me fez voltar a realidade.

- Nanananana veveveve...- Parei! Respira Bella, respira. Respirei fundo e graças a Deus a minha voz voltou.

- Na verdade a idéia foi da Rose e a Alice também ajudou a fazer o bolo.

Depois que eu disse isso larguei o bolo nas mãos da Rosalie e subi correndo para o meu quarto.

_Ficaram todos se olhando sem entender nada._

_- Me dá a faca que eu sirvo o bolo – disse Alice ainda sem entender o que aconteceu com a amiga._

E lá eu fiquei, sentadana cama com cara de assombro como se eu tivesse visto um fantasma. E de fato havia de certa forma, quando passou pela minha cabeça a lembrança do sonho que eu tivera na noite passada.

Alguém estava batendo na porta...

- Pode entrar - era Alice, ela se sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e ficou me observando como se quisesse arrancar os pensamentos da minha cabeça!

- Foi um mal estar Ali, mas agora eu estou melhor.

Alice me conhecia muito bem, ela sabia que eu estava escondendo algo dela.

- O que foi que você viu Bella? Você ficou branca como papel, achei que ia desmaiar. Me conta o que aconteceu, sei que não foi só um mal estar.

- Quando eu entrei na sala já não me sentia bem e quando eu vi o Edward ficou tudo escuro, a única coisa que eu via era o fogo a nossa volta, tão quente, tão sufocante. Mas foi rápido, apareceu e sumiu no mesmo instante. Foi como no sonho, porém dessa vez eu não estava sozinha e sim com ele...

- Cruz credo! Ouvindo você falar assim até eu fiquei com medo. Vou pedir à madrinha para...

- Não Alice! Não fale nada do que eu te contei pra ninguém. Ou eu nunca mais te conto nada. Para todos os efeitos eu só tive um mal estar.

- Tá bem Bella, não se preocupe, não vou dizer nada.

- Eu acho que você deve descer e pedir desculpas por mim, diga a eles que eu já estou bem e não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Alice não disse mais nada, levantou-se e saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha. Deitei e tentei dormir um pouco.

_- Então como a Bella está? – Edward foi o primeiro a perguntar, tinha ficado muito preocupado com a reação dela ao vê-lo._

_- Está bem - respondeu Alice – foi só uma indisposição, ela vai descansar um pouco. Pediu desculpas por ter saído daquele jeito._

Eu vi a noite cair pela janela do quarto e levantei para fechá-la. Resolvi criar coragem e descer para o jantar. Alice foi a primeira a me ver, estava pondo a mesa.

- Como você está Bella?

- Estou bem. Onde estão os outros?

- Estão todos na sala conversando, a Rose não saiu da volta do Edward nem um minuto, está encantada com as novidades que ele trouxe.

- Eu vou buscar os talheres para ajudá-la.

Fui na cozinha e comecei a contar os talheres: "agora somos doze, ainda bem que a madrinha tem talheres extras".

- Onde o Edward vai sentar? – perguntei ao voltar à sala de jantar.

- A madrinha quer que ele se sente ao lado dela. Acho que agora está tudo pronto. Venha vamos chamá-los.

Quando entramos na sala estavam todos olhando um álbum de fotos, eram fotos da madrinha, do Edward, dos nossos aniversários; mas todos param de falar no momento em que chegamos.

- O jantar está servido – eu comecei – e antes que me perguntem, eu já estou bem.

Todos se dirigiram para a mesa do jantar e todos sentaram em seus lugares de costume, inclusive eu e o Jacob que sentávamos um de cada lado da madrinha. Edward ainda de pé falou:

- Jacob se você não se importar gostaria de sentar ao lado da minha mãe.

- Não, tudo bem. – Jacob respondeu e tentou disfarçar a falta de vontade de trocar de lugar e sentar lá no fim da mesa.

Então o Edward sentou-se no seu lugar, que era bem na minha frente e me deu aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto adorava. Não preciso nem falar né, não deu pra eu comer direito. Não entendia porque ele me perturbava tanto.

Rosalie conversava com ele o tempo todo, lhe oferecendo de tudo o que havia na mesa. Ela ainda era boba, muito boba por ele. Alice estava sentada ao meu lado e estava muito calada para alguém como ela que estava sempre falando. Como eu disse, comi pouco, disse que tava com muito sono e fui pro quarto.

Não tive sonhos, dormi tranquilamente a noite toda. Me levantei cedo, eram seis horas. Resolvi fazer uma surpresa pra madrinha e preparar o café. Comecei a preparar as torradas e de repente ouvi passos, alguém estava descendo as escadas e eu pensei "será que é a madrinha?". Mas esse pensamento sumiu no momento em que ele parou na porta e ficou me olhando.

Respira Bella, respira...

- Senti o cheiro do café e pensei que era a mamãe.

- Ela só vai levantar daqui a algumas horas – respondi desviando o olhar para as torradas. - E você, costuma madrugar sempre?

- Sim, durmo pouco. E já que você está aqui podemos conversar enquanto você prepara o desjejum - ele disse isso e foi puxando uma cadeira para sentar, - que tal me falar um pouco sobre você?

- Falar sobre o quê? Você sabe como eu vim parar aqui, sabe de toda a história.

- Sim eu sei. Mas não estou falando disso. Eu quero saber se a Bella que eu conheci há seis anos é a mesma Bella que está comigo agora aqui na minha frente.

Eu não entendia onde ele estava tentando chegar com aquele assunto.

- Claro, sou a mesma Bella de sempre.

Quando acabei de dizer isso ele começou a rir e falou em tom de desafio:

- Não, eu acho que não.

- Por quê?

- A Bella que eu conheci gostava de mim, mas você me olha como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez.

Ele tinha razão...

- Isso não é verdade, é que ficamos muito tempo separados, e você mudou...

- Não mudei – ele me interrompeu – ainda gosto das mesmas coisas, das mesmas pessoas ... e você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Qual pergunta? – "Do que ele tava falando?"

Ele voltou a sorrir e disse:

- Se os seus sentimentos mudaram em relação a mim.

OMG, não estava na minha cara, não?

- Edward, deixa de ser bobo, nós éramos crianças, não sabíamos das coisas.

- Sim, mas não foi porque eu cresci que meus sentimentos mudaram. Isso não é bobagem Bella.

- Você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer...

- Entendi muito bem – ele me interrompeu de novo – você acha que é bobagem gostar das pessoas que gostávamos quando éramos crianças.

- O que eu quis dizer é que é diferente eu gostar da Alice, da Rose, do Jake e do Jazz que são pessoas com quem eu convivi a vida inteira, do que de você que eu passei anos afastada.

- Você deve gostar muito deles.

- São minha família, são meus irmãos e sua mãe é minha mãe também.

- E você me vê como um irmão. – ele disse isso olhando nos meus olhos.

- Nós fomos criados juntos como irmãos, mas agora é diferente...

- Bella é você que está aí, - era a voz da Alice e logo ela apareceu na cozinha. Assim que viu Edward parou e ficou olhando de um para outro com curiosidade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi gente!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews e pra quem está acompanhando as minhas duas fics.**

**Esse capítulo é menor mas eu prometo compensar nos próximos.**

**Bjs**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 3: TRAGÉDIA

- Acordei e vi que você não estava no quarto, fiquei preocupada

- Estou bem, acordei mais cedo hoje. – "salva pelo gongo, ou melhor, pela Alice". – Senta, já vou pôr o café na mesa.

Edward mudou de assunto e eu suspirei aliviada.

A manhã já estava terminando quando a madrinha disse que iria ao supermercado fazer compras.

O tempo passou, nós almoçamos e a madrinha não chegava nunca. Era seis da tarde quando ouvimos a campainha.

- Deixa que eu atendo – gritou Alice que estava na sala, eu e Rosalie estávamos na cozinha quando ouvimos Alice gritar:

- Bella, Edward, Rose, todo mundo, venham aqui pelo amor de Deus!

- Calma sua louca, o que aconteceu pra você gritar desse jeito? – Rosalie, sempre tão delicada...

Chegamos todos juntos na sala e junto com a Alice havia um policial nos aguardando. Alice estava sentada no sofá chorando quando Edward entrou na sala.

- É alguma coisa com a minha mãe? O que aconteceu?

- É melhor você sentar meu filho, a notícia não é nada boa - o policial começou a dizer, mas Edward o interrompeu:

- Eu não quero sentar, eu quero a minha mãe!

- Edward se acalme, por favor. - Rosalie tentava acalmá-lo segurando-o pelo braço.

- Ela sofreu um infarto quando estava voltando no carro e infelizmente não...

Eu não ouvi o resto da frase e não vi mais nada.

**Música: **.com/watch?v=-83apGJwrt4 (Walk On – U2)

Acordei no meu quarto e Alice estava sentada ao meu lado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, parecia ter chorado até esgotar as lágrimas. Oh My God, me diz que aquilo foi um pesadelo.

- Alice...

- Bella, graças a Deus, achei que você tinha me deixado também. Você desmaiou e ... – eu a interrompi porque a abracei e comecei a chorar. Era cruel o que a vida estava fazendo com a gente. A vida havia nos tirado a nossa segunda mãe, a pessoa que mais amávamos no mundo e que havia nos acolhido como seus filhos. Não sei quando tempo ficamos abraçadas, mas quando as lágrimas deram uma trégua eu me afastei e perguntei:

- Que horas são, como estão os outros?

- São quase duas da manhã. Edward está inconsolável e não para de chamar pela madrinha, a Rose não saiu do lado dele nem um minuto. Os meninos cuidaram de tudo. Ela vai ser velada aqui, o corpo acabou de chegar.

- Então vamos descer.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, estavam todos em volta do caixão. Edward estava debruçado sobre ele, ainda soluçando e Rosalie o abraçava. Os outros fitavam o corpo, com olhares incrédulos, como se esperassem a madrinha levantar do caixão. Ninguém conseguia acreditar, a ficha estava demorando a cair.

Eu me aproximei de Edward e Rosalie disse:

- Não sei mais o que dizer, ele está inconformado.

- Por que vocês não sobem e descansam um pouco? Eu e Alice ficamos aqui.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – Edward se agarrou ao caixão e não teve quem conseguisse tirá-lo de lá.

- Tudo bem Edward, - eu disse – Rose vai descansar, eu e Alice ficamos com ele.

- Está bem, mas me chame logo, não me deixe dormir muito. – Rose se afastou e eu sentei no lugar dela. Era difícil, mas eu precisava dizer algo:

- Edward eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa ser forte...

- Não, ela era tudo o que eu tinha, tudo...

- Ao menos ela morreu naturalmente, não sofreu, ao contrário dos meus pais... Se é difícil para você que já é um homem entender isso, imagine pra mim que perdi os pais quando ainda era criança.

Nesse momento ele levantou os olhos para mim, e eram os meus que choravam.

- Você tem razão Bella, você foi forte, suportou a dor, a perda...

- E como se não bastasse – continuei – Fiquei órfã pela segunda vez!

Ele me abraçou e choramos juntos. Então eu me lembrei que agora era diferente:

- Mas agora é diferente, da primeira vez eu não tinha ninguém, agora eu tenho vocês, ainda temos uns ao outros, não estamos sozinhos.

O enterro foi pela manhã, fomos todos juntos ao cemitério, os meninos carregaram o caixão, menos Edward que achou que não estava em condições. Quando chegamos em casa fui para o quarto fazer algo para tentar me distrair. Alice foi comigo. Deitamos e tentamos dormir um pouco, mas eu não conseguia, fiquei quieta achando que Alice tinha dormido, mas então ela se levantou.

- Não adianta, não consigo dormir! – Ela começou a mexer nos CDs procurando algo para ouvir - Não consigo parar de pensar em como serão as coisas de agora em diante.

Ela tirou um CD da caixinha e colocou para tocar.

Era um rock, Alice dizia que músicas assim sempre a acalmavam.

- Pra mim serão como sempre foram...

- Nada será como antes, - Alice começou a chorar - a madrinha se foi e nós ainda somos menores de idade. Eles vão mandar um pra cada lado e nunca nos veremos de novo!

- Não Alice. Ninguém vai nos separar, vamos ficar juntos. Falta menos de dois anos pra eu completar 18, até lá podemos nos virar muito bem.

- Você está esquecendo um pequeno detalhe Bella. Esta casa era da madrinha, e agora é do Edward.

- E você acha que ele vai ter coragem de nos expulsar daqui?

- Eu não duvido, pra dizer a verdade, eu não confio nele.

Alice que absurdo! Acho que você devia dormir um pouco, o cansaço está perturbando o seu cérebro. – depois de dizer isso eu virei pro outro lado e fechei os olhos pra tentar dormir novamente.

*********************************************************************************************************************

**Quanto aos travessões, foi mal gente!**

**Eles estavam no Word e sumiram quando eu colei o texto aqui... hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: MUDANÇAS

Quando acordei o sol já estava alto, era um dia quente e resolvi tomar um banho. Quando saí do banheiro percebi que Alice não estava mais no quarto. Fui atrás dela que estava na cozinha tomando café. Sentei ao lado dela e comecei a me servir quando Mike e Eric apareceram:

- Nós precisamos conversar – disse Eric.

- Sim, precisamos – respondi – mas primeiro precisamos sentar e comer alguma coisa.

Começaram a se servir, mas não pareciam ter muita fome.

- O Edward já levantou? – Perguntei para Alice.

- Já, foi o primeiro a levantar, não falou com ninguém. Se trancou no quarto da madrinha e não saiu mais de lá.

- Quanto tempo faz isso?

- Umas duas horas.

- Alguém foi lá ver como ele está?

- A Rose bateu na porta e o chamou, ele não respondeu, mas ela ouviu ele andando pelo quarto.

Era metade da tarde quando ouvimos a porta do quarto da madrinha se abrir. Edward parecia estar mais calmo.

- Venha Edward, sente-se do meu lado, - disse Rosalie, como já era de se esperar. Ele se sentou e ficou nos olhando, esperando que alguém dissesse algo.

- Eu quero dizer a vocês – começou Eric – que Mike e eu tomamos uma decisão. Nós pensamos e devido aos acontecimentos vamos deixar esta casa. Já somos maiores e temos algumas economias. Aprendemos um ofício com a carpintaria e vamos nos virar sozinhos.

Houve um longo silêncio na sala, ninguém esperava isso deles, muito menos a opinião de Edward sobre o assunto:

- Eu quero que saibam que são todos bem-vindos nesta casa e eu sei que nossa mãe não gostaria que nos separássemos. Eu vou me esforçar para que tudo continue como sempre foi. Mas se vocês quiserem ir, eu não posso impedi-los de seguir seus caminhos.

- Eu não gostaria que vocês fossem – eu disse – vocês lembram que eu disse que éramos uma família?

- Sim Bella, nós lembramos. Mas nós iríamos nos separar mais cedo ou mais tarde para casar e ter a nossa própria família. – respondeu Mike.

- Vocês estão certos. – eu tinha que admitir que era egoísmo eu querer que eles ficassem – quando vocês vão?

- O quanto antes, não queremos perder tempo.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com a idéia, o mundo estava caindo na minha cabeça e as pessoas que eu mais amava estavam partindo também.

- Bella não fique triste – disse Alice sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Não há como não me entristecer, porque eles estão fazendo isso?

- Acho que posso te responder Bella – era Ângela que acabava de chegar.

- O Mike, o Eric, a Lauren, a Jéssica e eu já somos adultos. Está na hora de seguir o nosso próprio caminho.

- Você está dizendo que você e as meninas também vão embora?

- Sim, se vocês tivessem idade suficiente também poderiam vir. Provavelmente o Conselho Tutelar vai nomear um responsável por vocês. A não ser que o Edward se responsabilize por vocês.

OMG. Isso é que não. Ta brincando né? Eu não tinha chegado nessa parte ainda.

- Não, o Edward não tem capacidade pra isso. – argumentei.

- Mas é melhor do que ficar à mercê da Justiça e ela mandar um pra cada lado. Porque vocês não conversam com ele sobre isso?

Eu não queria aceitar tal possibilidade, aquilo era demais pra mim. Não sabia como eu ia lidar com aquilo.

Entramos em casa e já estavam todos de malas prontas.

- Vocês já vão? – perguntei surpreendida.

- Só estamos esperando o Edward chegar com a decisão da justiça - respondeu a Ângela.

- Que decisão?

- Do que vão fazer com a gente Bella. – Rosalie disse isso com cara de "ohhhhhhh, tem alguém em casa, acorda Bella, acorda"

- Se eu pudesse iria com vocês, não quero ficar aqui. – eu respondi.

- Eu também. – concordou Alice.

- Vocês fazem tempestade em copo d'água! Que mal há em morar com o Edward? – Rosalie defendeu.

- É muita responsabilidade pra ele cuidar de nós cinco, vocês acham que ele consegue? O conselho não concordará com isso e...

Tarde demais, parei de falar quando percebi que todos olhavam para a porta. Me virei pra saber o que eles estavam olhando e meus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Não sabia há quanto tempo ele estava ali, mas a julgar pela cara dele, (cara de quem chupou limão azedo) ele ouviu tudo o que eu disse.

- Sinto lhe decepcionar Bella, mas a Justiça acaba de me dar a Tutela provisória de vocês. Se você quiser pode recorrer e procurar outro abrigo pra ficar.

Todo mundo ficou me olhando, não precisava exagerar né, ele sabia que eu não ia fazer isso. Nunca abandonaria meus irmãos. Ele me olhava como quem dizia "Aha, sai dessa agora gatinha".

- Edward me desculpe, não quero que pense que eu sou uma ingrata por tudo que a sua mãe fez por mim. Eu não quero me separar de vocês.

- Mas vamos entender se você quiser ir Bella, você não é obrigada a me suportar e respeitar minhas ordens.

Se ele estava tentando fazer eu me sentir culpada, ele estava conseguindo. Não disse mais nada, senti que não podia segurar as lágrimas e fui correndo para o quarto. Não gostava de chorar na frente dos outros, fazia eu me sentir fraca.

_- Edward releva isso. A morte da madrinha mexeu muito com ela. – pediu Alice_

_- Comigo também Ali, mas nem por isso eu desconto a minha dor tentando magoar as pessoas. – disse isso e foi guardar os papéis. Bella tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério, era mimada e presunçosa. Teria que dar uma lição nessa garota._

Apesar de Alice insistir, eu não quis descer pra me despedir de ninguém. Ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, nem eu.

Alice entrou no quarto e me chamou para jantar. Eu não queria descer de jeito nenhum.

- Vamos Bella, já somos poucos, não piore as coisas.

- Não tenho coragem Alice, o que quer que eu faça? – não queria ficar na frente do Edward e ser obrigada a ouvi-lo dizer, que agora vai ser assim ou assado. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que eu disse.

- Você não pode odiá-lo tanto assim. Peça desculpas e pronto.

- Como? Quer que eu diga pra ele: "desculpe Edward por não querer aturar você morando aqui?"

- Já vi que não vou te convencer. Então deixe as coisas como estão e vamos jantar.

Alice praticamente me arrastou para fora do quarto. Quando chegamos, eles já tinham começado a comer.

Edward, como era de se esperar estava sentado na ponta da mesa, onde era o lugar da madrinha. O meu lugar estava vago, me esperando, ao lado dele é claro. Vi que Rosalie lançava olhares cobiçando-o, apesar de eu achar que ela sempre exagerava, eu não me importaria de trocar de lugar. Mas como eu já estava sendo fuzilada, me sentei no meu lugar. Como diz o ditado: "Tá no inferno, abraça o capeta!"

Edward não disse nada e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois de jantarmos, Alice me ajudou a lavar a louça e falou:

- Acho que ele está esperando as suas desculpas Bella.

- Ele que espere sentado. Não vou pedir desculpas Ali, ele nem sequer olha na minha cara. – Eu não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Como você é turrona. Ele faz isso pra mostrar que não se importa com o que você faz.

- Se ele não se importa com o que eu faço, então ele que venha lavar a louça. – larguei a esponja e saí.

****************************************************************

**Oi Gente!**

**Estou muito feliz com os comentários de vocês!!!**

**Houve um problema na fic com os travessões que sumiram quando eu passei a fic do Word para o site, mas eu já resolvi. Desculpem a confusão, eu não sei como isso aconteceu...**

**Eu fiz uma comu no Orkut para os meus leitores e gostaria que vocês participassem, ok?**

**Fanfics da Gi:**./Main#?cmm=92886116 ( eu tentei por tudo, mas eles cortam o início do site então procurem pelo nome da comu)

**E não esqueçam das reviews também!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gente, eu juro que estou tentando postar desde ontem, mas o site não está colaborando comigo!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 5: CONFISSÃO

Narrador:

_- Rose, precisamos fazer algo – disse Alice._

_- Está falando da Bella?_

_- É, ela se nega a pedir desculpas pro Edward. Não sei mais o que fazer. Ela nunca agiu assim._

_- Você tem razão, mas o que quer que eu faça?_

_- Fale com o Edward, eu falaria, mas você tem mais contato com ele._

_Rosalie ficou vermelha. (essa é nova né? Conta outra)_

_- Nós temos conversado muito e embora eu não tenha tocado no assunto, ele disse que ficou magoado com ela e não esperava isso._

_- Ninguém esperava. Mas tenta falar com ele, pode ser que ele te escute._

_- Tá, eu vou tentar, mas não sei se ele vai me ouvir._

_Rosalie foi até o quarto de Edward. Ela bateu forte na porta para que ele ouvisse, o som estava muito alto._

_Música:_ _.com/watch?v=uzBwG1f0xjk_ (I miss you – Blink 182)

_Edward atendeu e pediu que ela entrasse._

_- Se quiser podemos descer, Rose._

_- Não precisa Edward, eu não vou demorar. – capaz que ela ia perder a chance de ficar sozinha com o Edward no quarto dele. - Vim conversar sobre a Bella._

_- Ah, sabia que ela ia te pedir pra vir falar comigo. _

_- Não foi a Bella quem me pediu, foi a Alice. A Bella não sabe de nada._

_- E por que a Alice não veio falar comigo e mandou você?_

_- Errr, ela achou que eu seria a melhor pessoa pra falar com você._

_- Então fala._

_- Nós achamos que você precisa conversar com a Bella, se ficar ignorando-a vai ser pior._

_- Ela não se importa comigo, ela nem me quer aqui. É melhor eu ignorá-la._

_- Edward, daqui a dois dias é o meu aniversário e vai ser muito triste se as duas pessoas que eu mais gosto ficarem se ignorando._

_Suas suspeitas estavam certas, Edward pensou "Rosalie realmente sente algo a mais por mim, vou usar isso a meu favor"._

_- É verdade, precisamos fazer uma festa pra você._

_- Não Edward, faz pouco tempo que perdemos a madrinha, ainda é muito recente..._

_- Mas é seu aniversário! A madrinha nunca deixou nenhum aniversário passar em branco. Ao menos um bolo precisa ter._

_- Tá bem Edward. Mas me prometa que vai falar com a Bella._

_- Prometo, mas ela também me deve desculpas._

_- Eu vou falar com ela. Boa Noite Edward._

_Rosalie deu um beijo no rosto de Edward e saiu._

_- Boa Noite Rose!_

_Rosalie decidiu que falaria com Bella no dia seguinte, pois já estava tarde. Gostava muito de Edward, não apenas como um irmão, era algo muito mais forte. Quem sabe se ela se declarasse, poderia ser correspondida. Ela sabia que era muito bonita, todos os homens caiam aos seus pés. E ela já faria 18, mas não pensava nem remotamente em sair de lá._

PvO Bella

Acordei com alguém batendo na porta.

- Entra. – era a Rosalie.

- Desculpa te acordar Bella, mas o assunto é importante. È sobre você e o Edward. O que você sente por ele?

OMG. Do que ela tava falando? Comecei a ficar nervosa. Respira, Bella, respira...

- Eu gosto dele, o respeito por tudo o que a madrinha fez por nós e...

- Então você não o odeia?

- Não, só acho ele muito convencido.

- Por quê?

- Ele quer mandar em tudo e em todos.

- Bella, isso não é verdade...

Claro, ela é que nem cachorrinho, ele chama e ela vai.

- Rose, por que você o defende tanto?

Aha! Agora te peguei. Chupa essa manga!

- Não estou defendendo... Ah, Bella você sabe que eu gosto muito dele, eu sempre gostei...

- Gosta como? Como irmão, amigo ou...

- Como um namorado! Quando eu era pequena sempre me imaginei casando com ele e quando ele foi embora, achei que o tinha perdido para sempre. - É, é pior do que eu imaginava.

- Rose toma cuidado! Você não pode ir se entregando tão fácil. Você sabe o que ele pensa sobre isso?

- Ele não sabe de nada, Bella isso fica só entre nós. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Tudo bem.

A Rosalie não era louca de falar sobre isso com ele né. E depois não tem a mínima chance dele querer ficar com ela, apesar de bonita, eles são irmãos. Não, ele não faria isso. Eu acho...

- Bella, você não vai pedir desculpas? Amanhã é meu aniversário, faça isso por mim.

- Tá, OK. Mas se você gosta mesmo dele, tem que contar pra ele, não pode ficar se iludindo desse jeito.

Acaba logo com isso.

- Pode deixar que amanhã ele não me escapa.

Assim que eu desci para a cozinha Alice me puxou pra um canto e perguntou:

- O que nós vamos fazer amanhã para a Rose? Eu pensei em fazer algo simples pra não constranger ninguém.Só tem um problema....

Legal, a Alice sendo simples e discreta, essa eu quero ver.

- Qual?

- Vai ser surpresa, temos que manter ela fora de casa.

- É só alguém sair com ela e distraí-la.

- Mas quem? Os meninos vão estar ocupados e nós também.

- O Edward. Tenho certeza que ele vai mantê-la ocupada. É só você falar com ele.

- Por que o Edward? Bella você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Eu sei do que você sabe Ali. Que ela faz qualquer coisa que ele pedir. Então vai falar com ele?

- Vou, mas só à noite porque ele saiu cedo e disse que não vem pro almoço.

- Onde ele foi?

- Não sei. Disse que iria resolver uns problemas, arrumar um negócio para investir os bens que herdou da madrinha.

- Bom, só espero que ele não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Bella, o Edward não é tão imaturo quanto você pensa. – Era Rose, interrompendo a nossa conversa – Além disso, você não conversa com ele e fica falando do que não sabe.

- Tudo bem Rose, vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Passamos o dia fazendo o possível para que Rosalie não desconfiasse da surpresa que estávamos preparando. Era pra ser uma coisa simples, mas Alice insistiu tanto que resolvemos contratar um carro de som e fazer uma daquelas homenagens ao vivo pra ela. Quando Alice me contou que iria fazer isso eu surtei:

- Alice você ficou doida! A Rose vai nos odiar!

- Ah, Bella confia em mim. Ela não gosta de chamar atenção? Então, ela vai adorar!

Eu que não ia estar perto da Rose quando chegasse a hora.

**********************************************************************

**Muita coisa vai acontecer ainda na fic, o Eduard e a Bella vão se entender sim...**

**E a Alice e o Jasper também, eu jamais deixaria os dois separados!**

**Bjs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpa não ter postado ontem, eu não sei o que tem acontecido com esse site...**

**Como não postei ontem aqui, hoje vou postar aqui e em J&H também, ok?**

**E comentem mais, porque eu vejo que tem leitores que tem a fic nos favoritos e não tem um comentário! Deixem pelo menos um oi pra eu saber que ainda estão aí, [;)]**

**xoxo**

**Gi**

********************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 6: EGOÍSTA

Edward chegou à noite, Rosalie já foi pra volta dele, e começou a fazer perguntas.

- Como foi? Conseguiu alguma coisa?

- Fechei um ótimo negócio. E se tudo der certo você e as meninas não vão mais precisar passar o dia inteiro naquele fogão fritando salgadinhos para vender.

- E que negócio é esse?

- Eu falei com um amigo meu, que estava de passagem pela cidade, ele estava procurando um sócio e quando eu disse que pretendia fazer um investimento, ele fez uma proposta. Nós vamos revender algumas mercadorias para um amigo dele e se der um lucro bom, vamos comprar direto da fonte.

- Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

Depois nós fomos jantar e quando terminamos Alice foi falar com o Edward sobre a surpresa para Rosalie:

Narrador:

_- Edward, precisamos da tua ajuda pra tirar a Rose de casa amanhã. Estamos preparando uma festa pra ela. Leva ela pra algum lugar e a distraia, inventa qualquer coisa, não a deixe desconfiar de nada._

_- Tá, vou falar com ela._

_Edward foi para a sala onde encontrou Rosalie assistindo TV._

_- Rose, quer dar uma volta comigo amanhã?_

_Rosalie não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Era a oportunidade perfeita para se declarar a Edward. Era o melhor presente de aniversário que poderia ganhar._

_- Claro, adoraria!_

_Edward aproveitaria esse passeio para pôr os seus planos em prática. __Usaria Rosalie para provocar Bella. __Ele sabia que ela sentia algo por ele, não havia mulher no mundo que resistisse aos seus encantos. E quando fizesse Bella sofrer o bastante, ela seria dele. Rosalie iria embora depois que Edward a descartasse junto com os outros que logo completariam 18 também. Bella ainda seria menor de idade e não poderia ir._

_Edward sabia exatamente o que fazer para distrair Rose. Sabia que ela era vaidosa e levou-a numa loja de roupas._

_- Escolha o que quiser Rose, vai ser o meu presente. - Rose encheu os braços de vestidos para experimentar. Mostrava cada um para Edward e eles acabaram concordando que o melhor havia sido um tubinho vermelho, tomara-que-caia com decote em forma de coração. Depois Edward a levou num restaurante para almoçar. Rosalie começou a dizer._

_- Sabe Edward, quando eu soube que você voltaria fiquei tão feliz, você sabe que eu gosto muito de você. Quando foi embora, eu sofri muito. Era uma criança, mas sempre sonhava em casar com você. Nunca consegui te ver como um irmão._

_Rosalie pegou na mão de Edward e completou._

_- Eu te amo, e preciso saber se você me ama também, da mesma forma sabe, como homem e mulher._

_Edward sorriu e se aproximou de Rose, ao invés de responder a sua pergunta lhe beijou intensamente. Sabia que um ato vale mais que mil palavras._

PoV Bella

Eu e Alice passamos o dia todo preparando o bolo e os salgadinhos. Eles chegaram no meio tarde. Rose adorou a surpresa, estava muito feliz. Em seguida chegou o carro de som para fazer a homenagem. Achei que Rosalie iria detestar, mas ela adorou. Parecia que nada abalaria o seu bom humor. Nós cantamos parabéns e na hora de cortar o bolo ela disse:

- Eu tenho uma ótima notícia pra vocês. Eu os amo muito e como eu tenho que dar a primeira fatia de bolo para alguém, eu gostaria de dar para a madrinha. Mas como ela não está mais entre nós, eu vou dá-la ao Edward. Hoje eu descobri o quanto ele é importante para mim e que sou correspondida.

- Sim, Rose, - continuou Edward – eu gostaria que fosses a minha namorada.

Eles começaram a se beijar, aquilo começou a me dar azia, eu não consegui ficar de boca fechada.

- Isso é um absurdo! Rosalie vocês são praticamente irmãos, somos uma família!

OMG. Eu sabia que ela gostava dele, mas não imaginei que ele fosse levar isso a sério.

Rosalie veio em minha direção e me levou para a cozinha.

- Bella o que você está fazendo? Eu te contei que o amava e você me encorajou a contar pra ele.

- Eu sei Rose, mas eu achei que era bobagem. Tem certeza do que vocês estão fazendo?

- Tenho. Eu o amo. E vou sofrer se você for contra.

- Rose, eu não quero que você sofra – maldito coração mole – se isso te faz feliz, eu não vou dizer mais nada.

- Tá, então acho que você deve pedir desculpas ao Edward.

- Tá bom. Vamos.

Voltamos para a sala e eu tive que pedir desculpas ao Edward. Além disso, ela fez com que nós nos abraçássemos para demonstrar que não havia mais ressentimento entre nós.

Jacob achou tudo muito engraçado:

- Isso me fez lembrar de quando brigávamos por besteira e a madrinha fazia com que nos abraçássemos e ficássemos de mãos dadas o dia todo, para aprender a perdoar e não ser egoísta.

- Acha que estou sendo egoísta Jake?

- Não, acho que você está um pouco confusa com todos esses acontecimentos. Isso foi um baque pra todos nós. Nos fez perceber que não somos mais crianças e que temos que aproveitar para tirar lições de vida de tudo isso.

- Então você concorda com o namoro da Rose e do Edward.

- E vou fazer o quê? A Rose não é mais nenhuma criança e a gente não escolhe de quem a gente gosta. Um dia você vai entender do que eu estou falando, quando gostar de alguém.

- Gostar pra quê? Homem não presta, a madrinha mesmo contava que sofreu muito nas mãos do cafajeste do pai do Edward.

- Nem todos os homens são cafajestes.

- Pois pra mim, são todos iguais!

- Assim você me ofende...

- Você ainda não é homem...

- Falta pouco pra eu fazer 18.

- Só falta agora você e o Jazz quererem namorar também!

- E o que é que tem?

Jacob começou a rir, eu não sabia qual era a graça.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Você. Acha que eu namoraria uma estranha que eu mal conheço, se eu pudesse namorar alguém que eu conheço desde criança? Alguém que eu sei de todas as qualidades e defeitos?

- Tá falando da Ali? Virou epidemia, vai querer namorar ela? Vai ser difícil, ela é cabeça dura e te acha um chato...

- Não é mais do que você...

- Eu vou dormir antes que isso pegue em mim e eu acorde amanhã apaixonada por um de vocês. Boa Noite!

Bella saiu antes de ouvir a resposta de Jacob:

- Não seria tão ruim.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oi amores!**

**SAM: Bella tem 16, Rose fez 18 e Jas, Alice e Jake têm 17. O Edward tem 20.**

**Dada cullen: É isso mesmo que vai acontecer.**

**Tatianne: O Edward quer a Bella porque gosta dela e vai fazer de tudo pra conquistá-la. Ela ainda está confusa e não quer passar por cima dos sentimentos da Rose.**

**Acho que respondi todas as dúvidas, as outras espero responder com este capítulo e se algo não ficar claro perguntem, ok?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 7: COMPRAS E BALADA

_Narrador_

_Os dias foram passando e estava se aproximando o aniversário de Jasper. Ele estava na carpintaria com Jacob que tocou no assunto:_

_-E aí, já sabe o que vai fazer depois que fizer 18?_

_-Sei, eu pretendo começar a procurar um emprego, quero começar o quanto antes e juntar um dinheiro para alugar um apartamento. Já tenho umas economias e Alice também, vou esperar ela fazer 18 pra ir comigo._

_- Já contou os seus planos pra ela?_

_- Já, ela concordou em ir comigo, mas não comenta nada com a Bella. É capaz de ela ter outro piti._

_- Não, não vou falar nada. Eu conversei com ela esses dias sobre isso, ela não entende isso e eu não sei o que fazer pra falar que eu também gosto dela. Tenho medo que ela não me aceite..._

_- Dê um tempo a ela, ela vai acabar entendendo._

PoV Bella

Eu e Alice estávamos no quarto de Rosalie. Ela estava se arrumando para sair com Edward. Apesar de eles terem oficializado o namoro, continuavam dormindo cada um em seu quarto. Rose estava usando o vestido que ganhara de Edward. Eu tentei fazê-la mudar de idéia:

- Rose, não acha que este vestido tá muito CHEGUEI não?

- Bella boba! Ele é lindo, as garotas da nossa idade usam roupas assim, vamos dar um pra você no seu aniversário. Eu peguei ela piscando pra Alice.

- Nem inventa em concordar com isso Ali!

- Ah, Bella. A Rose tem razão, tá na hora da gente parar de usar jeans e camiseta e mudar o guarda-roupa. Nós já combinamos de ir fazer umas comprinhas, e você vai junto.

- Só se for pra dar opinião. Não tenho dinheiro pra comprar nada.

- A gente sabe que tu tens umas economias.

É, eu tinha. Ultimamente a madrinha dava parte do lucro com os salgadinhos pra gente.

- Rose, já tá pronta? – Era Edward batendo na porta.

- Tô indo. – ela abriu a porta

- Então como estou? – disse dando uma voltinha.

- Está linda. Vamos? Hoje vamos só nós, da próxima vez vamos sair todos juntos.

Eles iam ao cinema e depois iam num barzinho que estava inaugurando.

- Eu vou cobrar hein. – Alice estava dando pulinhos de alegria.

No outro dia, eu levantei e fui ver TV, Edward já estava lá. Quando o vi ia dar meia-volta, mas ele percebeu;

- Bom dia Bella! Quer ver TV? Pode sentar, eu não vou te morder.

Hahahaha, morri de rir. É eu vou mostrar pra ele quem é que morde.

- Chegaram tarde ontem né?

- Você estava acordada?

- Estava, fiquei preocupada sabe, tanta violência por aí, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Sei... É que estava muito bom lá, a Rose adorou. Combinamos de voltar todos lá no aniversário do Jazz pra comemorar.

- O aniversário dele é no final dessa semana.

- É.

- Bom dia amooorrrr! – Rosalie chegou e deu um selinho em Edward.

- Eu vou tomar café – disse. Vê-los juntos me dava azia.

No outro dia, Rose e Alice inventaram de ir fazer as compras e é claro me arrastaram junto. Fazer o quê né? Duas contra uma é covardia! Nós compramos vestidos, saias, shorts... Alice viu um vestido preto e insistiu que eu comprasse pro aniversário do Jazz.

- Ficou ótimo Bella. – Ele era curtinho de um ombro só. Era bonitinho, mas eu me sentia estranha nele, não estava acostumada com vestidos.

- Agora vamos ver os sapatos – Rose disse e nos puxou pra dento de uma loja de calçados. Ela comprou um azul para usar com o vestido que ela comprara. Alice ficou com um rosa. Eu levei um preto.

- Meninas, eu não vou conseguir andar com isso! – Eu disse olhando apavorada para o salto de 10 cm.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella. Nós que somos baixinhas temos que usar salto pra ficarmos mais altas. – disse Alice que levou um sapato salto 15.

Quando chegamos, fomos guardar as roupas que compramos, inclusive a lingerie que elas também me empurraram, uma pretinha, e eu me perguntava onde eu ia usar aquilo...

Chegou o bendito dia do aniversário do Jazz, eu e as meninas havíamos comprado uma calça e uma camisa para ele no dia que fomos à loja.

- Feliz Aniversário Jazz! – Nós dissemos quando entregamos o pacote, Alice deu um selinho nele. OK eu vou fingir que eu não vi isso. Ele pareceu mais surpreso do que eu.

Á noite fomos nos arrumar para a festa. Eu coloquei o vestido preto e elas insistiram em arrumar meu cabelo e fazer maquiagem. Depois que terminaram me deram o espelho pra eu ver como tinha ficado. Não parecia eu. Quando nós descemos, os meninos disseram:

- Lindas – Eduard

- Maravilhosas – Jasper

- ... – Jacob não disse nada. Ele me olhava e.... tava babando? Não preciso dizer que eu fiquei vermelha né.

- Fecha a boca Jake – mandou Alice.

Quando chegamos na festa, pegamos uma mesa. O lugar era divido. Numa parte ficavam as mesas e na outra a pista de dança. Começou a tocar uma música muito boa.

Música (tirem os espaços): **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = a V y ao 8 2 I t Q w** (Rihanna - Don't Stop The Music)

Alice foi no bar pegar as bebidas enquanto Rose nos arrastava pra pista.

- Essa é a minha música. Vamos lá!

Rose começou a dançar com o Edward. Jazz tentava entrar no ritmo quando Alice chegou e começou a dançar com ele. Eu e Jake ficamos parados nos olhando...

- Vocês não vão dançar? – Perguntou Rose que já tinha virado a bebida que eu nem sabia o que era num gole só.

- A gente não sabe dançar Rose. – eu disse.

- Não tem problema. Ed dança com a Bella que eu danço com o Jake. A gente vai ter que ensinar.

OMG! A Rose tava doida é? Edward não pensou nem duas vezes, enquanto a Rose ia em direção ao Jake ele veio até mim.

- Eu acho que eu vou voltar pra mesa.- eu disse me virando. Pra que lado ficava a mesa mesmo? Droga, tem muita gente aqui... Antes que eu pudesse dar um passo ele segurou meu braço.

- Seja boazinha Bella. – Ele disse no meu ouvido e colocou as mãos na minha cintura, - você só tem que sentir a música e se soltar, se deixar levar...

Ele estava muito perto, perto demais! Ele colocou minhas mãos em seus ombros e começou a se mexer, enquanto isso ele tentava me fazer mexer o quadril.

OMG! Ele tava rebolando? Respira Bella, respira...

Eu olhei pro Jake e pra Rose, eles estavam um pouco afastados, tinha algumas pessoas entre nós. Alice e Jasper tinham sumido...

Ele também percebeu isso, pois me virou de costas pra ele e colou o corpo dele ao meu enquanto ele dançava ao ritmo da música. Ele começou a cantar a letra da música no meu ouvido:

"**Baby, are you ready? Cause it's getting close.  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode.  
What goes on between us no one has to know.  
****This is a private show."**

"**(Baby, você está pronto?**

**porque está se aproximando  
Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?  
O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber  
Esse é um show particular)".**

OMG, ele tava me deixando doida com aquilo. Tava ficando tonta... Respira Bella, respira... De repente ele me soltou. Eu olhei pro lado e vi que Rosalie e Jacob tinham voltado. Parece que eles não perceberam nada...

- Tava tão entusiasmada com a música que nem percebi que a gente tinha se afastado de vocês. – ela se aproximou de Edward – então Edward conseguiu fazer a cabeça dura aprender alguma coisa?

- Ela tá aprendendo, não é Bella?

Que safado! Como é que ele tem coragem de dar em cima de mim na cara da Rose?

- Não sei Edward! Me responde você. – eu tava bufando.

- Bella – começou Rose, - não precisa descontar no Edward, ele fez o favor de tentar te ensinar já que você nunca tinha vindo num lugar assim. Mas se você não quer aprender o problema é seu. O Jacob até que pegou o jeito.

- Eu vou procurar a Alice e o Jasper que sumiram. – eu saí e quando olhei pra trás, vi que Jacob estava me seguindo.

- Por que não ficou lá?

- Bella, eu não vou te deixar sozinha num lugar como esse. Sempre tem um engraçadinho querendo se aproveitar de garotas inocentes.

Se ele soubesse quem era o engraçadinho que estava se aproveitando de mim agora a pouco...

- Tá Jake, me ajuda a achar a Alice e o Jasper então.

Eles estavam na nossa mesa.

- Porque vocês vieram pra cá? – eu perguntei.

- Lá estava muito cheio. – respondeu Alice. – Jazz, vai no bar e busca uma bebida pra nós. Jake vai com ele.

Jasper e Jacob foram buscar a bebida. Alice se aproximou de mim.

- Bella, você já percebeu o jeito que o Jake te olha?

- Não sei do que você tá falando Ali.

- Bella, ele tá apaixonado por você. Só não vê quem não quer...

- Nem vem Alice! E por falar em apaixonado, a Rose inventou de pedir pro Edward me ensinar a dançar e ele ficou se esfregando em mim...

- Ah Bella! Faça-me o favor. Foi só uma dança. Não tem nada demais nisso.

- Diz isso porque você não viu...

- Bella nem inventa de azucrinar a Rose por causa dessa babaquice! Não tem nada a ver. Quem está a fim de ficar com você é o Jake! Dá uma chance pra ele...

Nesse momento os meninos voltaram com as bebidas. Jake me entregou uma taça de Martini, eu não gosto de cerveja...

- Vocês vão ficar aí? Eu e o Jazz vamos voltar pra pista. – Alice disse isso e saiu puxando o Jasper. Eu comecei a beber, era coisa demais pra uma noite só...

- Bella...

- Ah não Jake, nem vem que pra aquela pista eu não volto mais!

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. Eu quero te falar uma coisa faz muito tempo.

Dei mais um gole na minha bebida, essa noite ia ser longa...

- Desembucha então Jake, põe tudo pra fora.

- Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você Bella. Eu sei que você ainda está grilada com esse lance da Rose e do Edward, mas eu queria que você entendesse...

Ele chegou mais perto.

- Eu preciso te mostrar... - Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

- Jake não...

Então ele me beijou! OMG!!! Eu tenho que fazer ele parar com isso. Eu tentei afastar ele, mas ele baixou os braços pra minha cintura e me colou a ele. Ele era quente, eu comecei a suar...

Eu lembrei que antes de Edward ir embora ele me deu um selinho.

**Flashback**

**Eu estava sentada num balanço. Edward estava me empurrando e me explicando porque estava indo embora.**

**- Bella, entenda que é o que a mamãe acha melhor pra mim. Ela conseguiu essa bolsa e eu não posso recusar.**

**- Edward eu não quero ficar longe de você.**

**- Eu sei Bella. Não é muito longe e eu prometo que eu vou te visitar.**

**- Eu não acredito em você. Você vai fazer novos amigos e vai me esquecer.**

**Ele parou o balanço e se ajoelhou na minha frente.**

**- Bella, eu não vou te esquecer. Você é muito importante pra mim.**

**- Ah é? Então prova!**

**Então ele me deu um selinho. É claro que eu nunca contei pra Rose. Ela ia morrer se soubesse.**

Eu parei de tentar resistir. Tá bom, eu tenho que admitir, não era tão ruim. Eu gostava do Jake, talvez pudesse dar certo. Talvez isso servisse pra dar uma lição no Edward.

Ele se afastou.

- Então Bella, agora entende o que eu quero te dizer?

- Jake, eu não gosto de você como namorado, mas eu posso tentar.

Jacob não cabia em si de tanta felicidade.

Edward e Rose voltaram. Quando eles estavam se sentando Jacob foi logo contando:

- Eu e a Bella estamos namorando!

Edward me olhou perplexo.

- Mas não foi você quem atirou pedras por causa do nosso namoro? - ele falou pra mim – Quem tem teto de vidro que não atire pedra no telhado do vizinho.

- Eu sei que eu condenei vocês por isso, mas agora eu entendo. – Se ele sabe jogar eu vou mostrar que sei jogar também. Dei um sorriso angelical pra ele.

- Onde estão a Alice e o Jasper? – perguntou Jacob.

- Eles queriam ir embora, mas não queriam estragar a nossa noite, então eles pegaram um táxi. – respondeu Rosalie

- Então vamos também. Estou caindo de sono. – eu disse.

Nós fomos embora. Quando chegamos em casa, Percebemos que os outros dois não estavam.

- Mas onde é que esses dois se enfiaram numa hora dessas? – eu perguntei.

- Bella – respondeu Rosalie – é aniversário do Jazz, eles devem estar se divertindo.

Ah, sei. Prefiro não tentar adivinhar o que eles devem estar fazendo.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Não percam no próximo capítulo: Beijo de Edward e Bella!**

**xoxo**

**Gi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi gente!**

**SAM: A Alice e o Jasper estão juntos sim!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 8: TRAIÇÃO

Nós usávamos dois banheiros, nós um e os meninos outro. Rose entrou correndo no nosso, sem me dar chance de ir tomar banho antes.

- Rose, por favor,vê se não demora! – pedi.

Eu poderia pedir pra ir no dos meninos, mas Jacob já tinha entrado. Eu subi pro meu quarto. Estava pegando o pijama quando a porta se abriu. Edward entrou e chaveou a porta escondendo a chave no bolso.

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ?v = t h v B B J q b Z 5 U  (Down – Blink 182)

Quando percebi, eu já estava sendo beijada. Foi um ato tão rápido e não pensado que eu me vi beijando-o também. Era um beijo selvagem, forte. Nossas línguas buscavam por espaço enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu corpo. Era para eu estar lutando, tentando parar, mas o seu beijo era como um imã. Nesse momento minha única vontade era ficar colada nele. Inferno! Como eu odeio esse cara. Suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo, me fazendo sentir um misto de dor - e não sei por que – prazer.

Quando ele parou de me beijar, continuou me segurando.

- Me solta Edward! Ficou louco? Você não tem o direito de fazer isso com a Rose!

- Mas bem que você gostou. Foi melhor que aquilo selinho que eu te dei quando você era criança...

- Gostei nada Edward. Eu te odeio! Não dá pra perceber isso?

- Eu sei que você me ama Bella. Que história é essa de namorar o Jacob? Você é minha entendeu? Minha!

Ele dizia isso e me sacudia, como se eu fosse uma criança sendo repreendida por uma travessura.

- Edward, isso é loucura! Você está com a Rose. E eu gosto do Jake. Não quero magoá-los.

- Ou você termina com o Jacob ou eu termino com ele.

Ele disse isso sério. Começou a apertar o meu braço. Eu comecei a sentir medo.

- Edward, você tá me machucando. Isso é uma ameaça? Se eu contar pro pessoal do conselho. Você perde a nossa guarda.

- Se você contar pra eles, vão separar vocês e você não quer isso quer?

O meu braço com certeza já devia estar roxo. Eu decidi concordar com ele e acabar logo com aquilo. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava fazendo isso comigo...

- Não! Você sabe que eu amo eles. Eu termino com o Jake se é isso que você quer. Agora me solta!

Ele me soltou.

- Você tem uma semana pra terminar com essa palhaçada. E nem pense em comentar isso com a Rose.

- Eu não vou falar nada. E mesmo se eu falasse, ela não acreditaria em mim. Nem a Alice acredita. Elas acham que eu estou exagerando e fazendo ceninha pra separar vocês. Edward se você não ama a Rose por que está com ela? Você vai fazê-la sofrer...

- A Rose é muito gostosa. Eu não iria desperdiçá-la por nada.

- Você não presta!

- Você que está com ciúmes.

Ele me deu outro beijo.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes amor!

- Edward! – Rose tinha saído do banho e estava chamando Edward. Ele abriu a porta e antes de sair disse:

- Uma semana!

Eu peguei meu pijama, meu mp3 e fui para o banheiro. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo! Enchi a banheira, entrei, coloquei os fones e pus uma música que tinha muito a ver com o momento que eu estava vivendo.

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =R Z T W O 6 2 l V T4  (Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne)

Era como se ela cantasse pra mim. Eu precisava colocar aquilo tudo pra fora de algum modo. As lágrimas começaram a cair e eu deixei. Como alguém que era tão doce como Edward se tornou tão insensível? Não pode ser por causa da morte da madrinha. Eu e os outros perdemos nossos pais e não nos tornamos tão amargos. O que o fez mudar tanto durante este tempo que ele esteve fora? Ele não pode simplesmente jogar limpo e se abrir com todo mundo?

Eram perguntas que não podiam ser respondidas, pois não havia quem pudesse respondê-las. Eu tinha medo que ele levasse a ameaça a sério. Ele estava enganando a Rose, poderia fazer algo para magoar o Jacob e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Bella! Você está bem? Rose disse que você está a quase duas horas no banheiro? – era Alice, pelo jeito já havia chegado do passeio com Jasper. Eu me lembrei com uma pontada de dor que em breve eles também iriam embora.

- Já estou saindo. – eu levantei e me vesti rápido. Quando abri a porta Alice estava esperando para usar o banheiro.

- Nossa! Você está com uma cara péssima! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu abracei Alice e comecei a chorar.

- Bella o que houve? Por que você está chorando?

É claro que eu não podia dizer a verdade.

- Você e o Jazz também vão embora... O que vai ser de mim sem você Ali. Nós nunca nos separamos.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella. Nós vamos te visitar toda a semana. O apartamento que o Jazz alugou é pertinho daqui. E você ainda tem o Jake, a Rose, o Edward...

Ao ouvir o nome dele, senti uma leve tremura.

- Acho melhor você se deitar Bella. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e já vou.

Eu fui para o quarto e me cobri com os cobertores. Logo Alice voltou. Ela trazia um copo de água e um comprimido.

- É um calmante – ela disse quando me entregou – vai te acalmar um pouco.

Eu tomei o calmante. Logo adormeci.

Acordei no outro dia e já estava claro. Desci para tomar o café da manhã e encontrei Alice.

- Então, dormiu bem? – ela perguntou me olhando preocupada. Será que eu continuava com uma cara péssima?

- Sim, como uma pedra. Se o teto desabasse eu nem veria.

- Bella, sobre eu ir embora...

- Tudo bem Alice. Eu já me conformei com isso. Eu espero que você e o Jasper sejam muito felizes.

- Que bom Bella. Eu estava começando a me sentir culpada por te abandonar. Nós vamos nos mudar no dia seguinte ao meu aniversário sexta. Nós pretendemos jantar num restaurante no dia. O que você acha?

- Por mim tudo bem.

Como todo mundo diz, quanto mais queremos que o tempo demore a passar, mais rápido ele passa. A semana passou voando e quando percebi já era o aniversário da Alice. Eu passei toda a semana planejando uma forma de terminar o namoro com Jake. Ele estava sempre a minha volta, fazendo carinhos e tentando melhorar o meu ânimo que estava péssimo e eu não tive coragem de fazer isso com ele. Edward agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, me ignorando completamente. Me peguei várias vezes pensando no beijo que ele me deu. Era irritante como isso não saia da minha cabeça.

Eu notei um ar de preocupação em Rosalie. Estava acontecendo algo com ela, e o que quer que fosse só podia ser por causa de uma pessoa.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante e fomos até a mesa que havíamos reservado. O jantar correu tranquilamente. Depois que todos haviam comido, Edward pediu uma champagne para o garçom e serviu nossas taças.

- Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde ao aniversário da Ali e à nova vida que ela e o Jasper vão iniciar juntos.

- Nós fizemos o brinde. Edward parecia muito feliz com a partida deles e Rosalie estava quieta durante todo o tempo. Alice também percebeu.

- Está tudo bem Rose? Você mal tocou na comida.

- Está Ali. Eu só estou um pouco enjoada. Quando chegarmos em casa eu tomo um remédio.

Nós fomos embora. Alice estava arrumando as malas. Era incrível como ela podia ter tanta roupa.

- Eu estou preocupada com a Rose.- eu comentei

- Não deve ser nada Bella. Deve ser só um mal estar. Ela tomou remédio e amanhã estará melhor.

No outro dia, nós fomos com Alice e Jasper para conhecer o apartamento deles. Era simples, mas parecia ser bem confortável. Jasper havia conseguido emprego em um escritório de advocacia e Alice já estava tentando encontrar um trabalho também.

Quando voltamos pra casa, eu chamei a Rose no meu quarto. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Você melhorou Rose? – eu perguntei quando ela sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Sim, eu estou melhor Bella.

- Estou te achando muito estranha. Está acontecendo algo?

- Bella, eu estou grávida.

O quê? Jesus acende a luz! Eu levei um choque. Eu tentei me acalmar. Eu precisava apoiá-la...

- Rose, você tem certeza? Foi no médico? – ela levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

- Fui e os exames deram positivo!

- Rose, vocês não se preveniram?

- Sim, mas pode acontecer né ninguém está livre da camisinha furar. O que eu faço agora Bella?

Meu Deus! O Edward vai ficar louco quando souber disso.

- Você já contou para o Edward?

- Não. Eu queria que você estivesse comigo quando eu contasse. Você me ajuda?

Ela segurou meu ombros e me olhou com olhos de súplica. Eu queria estar longe de Edward quando ele soubesse, mas ela era minha irmã. Eu não podia abandoná-la.

- Claro Rose. Pode contar comigo!

- Então vamos?

- Agora?

- É eu quero que ele saiba disso de uma vez.

Eu ainda não tinha me preparado psicologicamente para enfrentar Edward de novo, mas tive que concordar. Senhor tenha piedade de nós! Eu queria que Jacob estivesse junto, ele tinha saído pra fazer as últimas entregas da carpintaria que não funcionaria mais. Era melhor mesmo não envolvê-lo nisso.

**********************************************************************

**Não me matem por ter feito a Rose engravidar do Edward, oK? Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, então não parem de ler a fic por causa disso...**

**O Edward tem motivos pra se do jeito que é e logo vocês vão descobrir isso.**

**Continuem comentando, ok?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oi gente!**

**Tenham calma, ainda vai rolar muita coisa na fic... e esperem tudo desse Edward, ok?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 9: IRMÃOS

Fomos falar com ele que estava na sala olhando um jogo. Rosalie foi até a TV e a desligou. Edward olhou-a sério.

- Por que desligou a TV?

- Nós precisamos conversar Edward. – Rosalie começou – É sério.

Edward me olhou com uma ameaça muda. Ele estava pensando que eu havia contado tudo para Rosalie.

- O que é?

- Eu estou grávida. – Rose foi direto ao ponto.

- O quê? – ele gritou

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu vou ter um filho seu Edward!

- Não, não vai.

- Vou sim e você não vai me impedir.

- Você vai tirá-lo e vai dar o fora daqui. Não quero vê-la nunca mais.

- Eu não vou tirá-lo.

- Então vai criá-lo sozinha porque eu não vou ajudá-la. Vá embora daqui e se eu souber que você disse para alguém que esse filho é meu eu vou atrás de você e acabo com os dois.

Rosalie começou a chorar. Era hora de eu fazer algo.

- Edward você não pode fazer isso com ela. Ela é minha irmã, ela não tem para onde ir.

- Eu não dou a mínima se ela não tem onde ficar, eu não quero ver a cara dela na minha frente mais nem um minuto. Ela tem meia hora pra sair daqui.

- Canalha! Como você pode fazer isso com ela? Abandoná-la com um filho seu! Você esqueceu que a madrinha nos criou sozinha sem ninguém para ajudá-la? Esqueceu todo o trabalho que ela passou para te criar? Lá de onde ela está deve estar muito envergonhada pelo que você está fazendo. Tenha piedade Edward!

- Deixa Bella – Rose começou a dizer – eu não quero a piedade dele. Eu posso me virar sozinha. Se a madrinha conseguiu, eu também posso fazer isso. E não se preocupe Edward, eu não faço questão nenhuma de dizer que esse filho é seu.

- Que bom que você concorda. – respondeu Edward.

- Vou fazer as malas. – Rose disse isso e subiu para o quarto. Eu fui ajudá-la.

Eu fui até meu quarto e peguei algumas economias que eu estava guardando para quando eu fosse embora. Eu iria dá-las a Rose, no momento ela precisava mais delas do que eu. Ela não fazia economia nenhuma porque ela não tinha intenção de sair de casa e gastava tudo o que ganhava com roupas e maquiagem.

- Toma Rose – eu disse quando entreguei o dinheiro a ela – não é muito, mas vai dar pra você se virar por um tempo. Você pode ficar um tempo com a Alice e o Jasper.

- Não. Eu não vou colocá-los nisso. Eles estão começando uma vida juntos e eu não quero atrapalhá-los. Eu estou preocupada com você Bella!

Ela pegou minhas mãos.

- Logo Jacob vai fazer 18 e Edward vai escorraçá-lo como fez comigo. Ele não presta e eu tenho medo que ele faça algum mal a você. Não pense que eu não percebi a forma como ele te olha. Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Eu tenho que fazer algo...

- Rose, não se preocupe comigo, eu sei me defender. Pense no seu filho e não faça nenhuma besteira. Você não pode fazer nada por mim, ele tem a minha guarda e me impede de contar algo para alguém.

- Eu vou tirar você daqui Bella, eu prometo. Eu vou dar um jeito de acabar com esse canalha.

- Já disse pra não se preocupar com isso Rose. Por favor, me prometa que não fará nada quanto a isso. Ele te ameaçou e tenho certeza de que é capaz de cumprir o que prometeu. Me prometa Rose!

- Está bem Bella, eu prometo!

Ajudei Rose a descer com as malas. Havíamos chamado um táxi e ele já tinha chegado.

- O que diremos ao Jacob? – perguntei a Edward que havia voltado ao jogo. OMG!!! O céu está desabando em nossas cabeças e ele assistindo o jogo. Quanta frieza!

- Diremos que Rose e eu terminamos e ela quis ir embora viver a vida dela

Ele disse isso sem nem ao menos olhar em nossa direção. Eu abracei Rose e me despedi. O motorista veio pegar as malas para levá-las ao carro.

- Por favor Rose, não esqueça o que me prometeu. – eu disse.

- Eu não vou esquecer. Se cuida Bella. Fica com Deus!

- Vai com ele.

Ela entrou no taxi e partiu. Eu estava com um aperto no peito e também estava com medo. Eu não sabia se era por Rose, por mim ou por nós duas.

- Seu prazo termina hoje! – disse Edward, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Eu sei. Não vou fazer o que você me pediu, não vou magoá-lo. Eu não vou ceder às suas ameaças.

Eu não podia deixar ele me controlar dessa maneira. Eu precisava mostrar que não tinha medo dele. Embora tivesse...

Ele se levantou e ficou na minha frente.

- Eu lhe avisei que se você não terminasse com ele eu terminaria. Talvez isso lhe ajude a tomar uma decisão.

Ele disse isso e me estendeu um envelope branco. Tinha o nome de um orfanato.

- O que é isso?

- Abra e veja você mesma.

Eu abri o envelope, era uma certidão de nascimento. Eu li o nome da pessoa e não acreditei.

- Meu Deus! É do Jake! Como você conseguiu?

Era do orfanato que havia fechado quando Jake veio para cá. O orfanato onde ele havia sido abandonado pela mãe.

- Eu tenho meus contatos. Agora, leia as informações com bastante atenção.

Eu comecei a ler e estaquei quando li o nome do pai dele.

- Não é possível – eu disse – aqui está escrito que o nome do pai do Jake é Charlie Swan...

- Isso mesmo, a pessoa que conseguiu isso para mim disse que o seu pai teve um caso com a mãe de Jake antes dele conhecer a sua. Seu pai nunca soube dele e a mãe do Jake depois de muito procurar pelo seu pai que havia sumido decidiu entregá-lo ao orfanato, pois não tinha condições de criá-lo.

OMG!!! Então Jacob era meu irmão por parte de pai? Eu não agüentei mais ficar de pé e me sentei. Ele ficaria arrasado quando soubesse.

- Acho que agora você tem motivos o bastante para terminar com ele. Mas é claro que você não irá falar com ele sobre isso.

- Como assim? Você não quer que ele saiba que ele é meu irmão? Não estou entendendo...

Ele me pegou pela cintura e falou no meu ouvido. Meu coração acelerou. OMG!!!

- Você vai terminar com ele e vai dizer que está apaixonada por mim. Não vai contar que é irmã dele. Entendeu?

Ele disse isso e começou a beijar meu pescoço, eu fiquei arrepiada. Isso era tortura. Devia ser crime...

- Tá... – eu já estava ofegando quando ele me soltou.

- Boa menina! Quando Jacob chegar conte a ele sobre Rose, ele vai pensar que ela e eu terminamos por sua causa e você também vai terminar com ele pelo mesmo motivo. Para nós dois podermos ficar juntos.

Nós ouvimos o portão da frente se abrir, devia ser Jake.

- Eu vou subir para não atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas vou ouvir tudo.

Ele subiu e eu fiquei lá parada, esperando Jake. Ele entrou e ficou parado na porta me olhando.

- O que aconteceu Bella? Parece que viu um fantasma!

Eu caminhei até o sofá e sentei. Eu pedi para ele se sentar ao meu lado, ele tentou me beijar e eu o afastei.

- O que foi Bella?

- A gente precisa conversar Jake. É sobre nós.

- Fala então.

Eu comecei a analisar Jake, tentando encontrar algo nele que lembrasse meu pai, mas pelo que eu me lembrava, eles não se pareciam em nada.

- Jake, a Rose foi embora.

- Por quê?

- Ela e o Edward terminaram e ela decidiu ir embora viver a vida dela.

- Por que eles terminaram?

Eu respirei fundo. Iria ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Eu odiava mentir...

- Por minha causa.

- Como assim por sua causa?

- O Edward me ama Jake. Sempre me amou. Eu também, sempre o amei. Por isso estou terminando com você. Eu achei que podia ser diferente, eu achei que ele amasse a Rose e se eu ficasse com você, eu o esqueceria. Eu me enganei. Me desculpe, eu não quero magoá-lo mais.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo e contar a verdade. Que eu sempre o amei como um irmão e que descobri que ele realmente era, que nada nos separaria e iríamos viver para sempre juntos. Mas eu não podia.

- Jake me perdoe, um dia você vai entender o que eu estou fazendo – eu comecei a chorar, doía em mim o que eu estava fazendo com ele. Estendi minha mão para tocar a sua e ele a afastou.

- Então é isso não é? Você me usou todo esse tempo e agora vem me dizer que não quer mais nada comigo?

Ele levantou e subiu para o quarto. Eu fui atrás dele.

Ele estava arrumando as malas.

- Jake o que está fazendo?

- Eu vou embora Bella.

OMG!!! Eu perdi o chão.

- Você não pode...

- Sim eu posso Bella. Se Edward autorizar eu posso. Logo vou fazer 18 e tenho certeza que ele não vai sentir a minha falta.

Eu o abracei.

- Jake, não vá! Não me deixe... por favor...

- Você fez a sua escolha Bella, eu não vou suportar ficar na mesma casa que vocês dois juntos.

Ele desceu e foi em direção a porta.

- Jake, eu te amo! Você é meu irmão!

- Desculpe Bella. Isso não muda nada!

Ele disse isso e saiu. Ele não fazia idéia do quanto eram verdadeiras as minhas palavras...

Eu voltei para o meu quarto, me atirei na cama e comecei a chorar. Não era justo! As pessoas que eu mais amava estavam me deixando e eu não podia fazer nada...

****************************************************************

**Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando que negócio é esse do Jake ser irmão da Bella, né?**

**Pois é, eu e minhas idéias mirabolantes...**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi gente!**

**Nah: Eu posto um dia aqui, um dia na minha outra fic.**

**Julesbinoche: Sim deve ser, mas eles não sabiam que eram irmãos. O risco de acontecer na vida real é bem grande porque vários irmãos são separados quando são abandonados ou adotados e depois que crescem é difícil localizar a família. Parece que as leis de adoção aqui no Brasil estão mudando, pra permitir que as pessoas que são adotadas possam saber quem são e onde estão seus pais biológicos.**

**Mari: Por favor, fique longe de objetos cortantes... hehe**

**Gika: Eu concordo com você. Mas quem é que resiste ao Edward?**

**Mirian: Ele gosta dela sim. Mas de um jeito muito possessivo...**

**Lemons à vista!**

**Esse foi o primeiro lemon que eu escrevi e não sou muito boa nisso, então...**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 10: DESEJO

Musica(tirem os espaços): h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l v 5 C Z A i 8 V 2 I (Lithium – Evanescence)

Edward entrou de repente no quarto e eu pulei da cama.

- Sai daqui Edward! Você não presta! Não quero nunca mais olhar na sua cara!

Eu dizia isso enquanto o empurrava para fora do quarto. Ele me empurrou de volta e me prensou contra a parede.

- Você se acha muito, garota! – Ele colou em mim, me empurrando ainda mais contra a parede – Acho que você precisa de umas lições, para ver quem é que manda nisso aqui.

De repente suas mãos foram para minha bunda, apertando-as e me empurrando contra seu corpo. Como era fácil esquecer que ele era o homem que eu odiava, estando ali, junto do seu corpo.

Ele subiu uma de suas mãos, puxando meu cabelo de leve e me forçando a olhar para ele.

- Vou te ensinar que não se brinca comigo.

Ele se aproximou dos meus lábios e mordeu suavemente.

- Eu vou fazer você implorar para me ter dentro de você.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não conseguia me mexer, não conseguia falar nada, porque eu estava simplesmente sem palavras.

Ele colou na minha boca, tentando me beijar e foi então que tive um pouco de noção do que estava acontecendo e do que ele estava tentando fazer. Eu fechei minha boca, enquanto ele tentava desesperadamente invadi-la com sua língua. Ele via que eu me recusava, mas ele insistia.

Cansei de lutar e me entreguei ao beijo novamente, pela segunda vez. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava. Sem duvidas o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Seu beijo era urgente, forte. Suas mãos me empurravam contra seu corpo. Minhas mãos ainda estavam do lado do meu corpo, eu não conseguia me mexer. Aos poucos fui subindo uma de minhas mãos e comecei a acariciar sua nuca. Ele deu um sorriso em meio ao beijo.

Ele tirou a mão do meu cabelo e a levou até meu seio esquerdo, me fazendo soltar um baixo gemido. Ele sorriu de novo. Aposto que estava adorando me ver daquele jeito. Edward parou de me beijar, e ficou me encarando. Eu podia ver luxuria em seus olhos, podia ver o desejo e imagino que eu também estava assim naquele momento. Ele sorriu, um daqueles sorrisos que antes me faria ter vontade de voar em seu pescoço, agora me deu foi vontade de voltar a beijá-lo. Minha mão, que ainda estava em sua nuca, o forçou contra meu rosto e ele veio prontamente, invadindo minha boca com um gosto incrivelmente bom.

Minha outra mão, que ainda estava ao lado de meu corpo, foi para sua cintura, me forçando contra ele. Ele desceu sua mão do meu seio e a colocou por debaixo da minha blusa, acariciando minhas costas e barriga. Seu toque me fazia sentir arrepios de prazer.

- Porque você está fazendo isso? – Murmurei em meio ao beijo. Ele parou e me encarou.

- Por quê? – Ele se aproximou do meu pescoço, dando um beijo naquela região – Porque eu quero possuir você – Outro beijo – E eu sempre possuo tudo aquilo que eu quero.

Ódio! Desejo! Um misto de sentimentos me atingiu nesse momento. Ódio pela prepotência dele, por ter me feito sofrer e não sei explicar o porquê do desejo.

Mais uma vez eu fiquei sem palavras. Ele voltou a invadir minha boca. Nossas línguas faziam movimentos longos e urgentes.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de desejo por onde passava. As senti apertando minha perna, e ir escorregando para a parte interna da minha coxa. Sem duvidas ele estava me deixando louca. Naquele momento eu realmente desejava ser possuída por ele. Eu estava desejando ser possuída pelo homem que eu odiava. Pelo homem que estava acabando comigo e deixando a minha vida de pernas para o ar.

Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou contra ele, me fazendo sentir sua excitação. Foi nesse momento em que eu gelei, parei de beijá-lo que acordei para a realidade. Eu não podia transar com o homem que eu odiava, eu não podia fazer isso.

- Pára. Eu não quero! – Eu disse, tirando suas mãos do meu corpo. Ele me olhou com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa.

- Eu _sei_ que você quer.

- Eu não... quero – Tentei por firmeza na minha voz, mas eu vacilei. Eu _queria_. - Eu te O-D-E-I-O.

- O amor e ódio andam lado a lado.

Sua mão desceu para minha coxa. Ficou acariciando aquela área e depois foi para o meu sexo, fazendo uma leve pressão por cima da calça, lançando uma onda de prazer pelo meu corpo.

- Eu posso sentir que você está louca de tesão – Sua mão rapidamente abriu e fecho da minha calça e adentrou em minha calcinha, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto – Como eu imaginei. Já está pronta para mim.

Sem aviso prévio, ele arrancou minha blusa e tirou meu sutiã me deixando com os seios expostos. Seus olhos travaram naquela região, enquanto ele mordia seu lábio inferior.

- Linda!

Ele começou a me beijar urgentemente. Enquanto nos beijávamos, ele foi me empurrando para trás, até que eu caí completamente nua em cima da cama. Sua mão voltou ao meu sexo e me penetrou com um dedo, me fazendo delirar. Ele viu que eu gostei e começou a investir mais fundo com o seu dedo, enquanto estimulava meu clitóris com a outra mão.

- Você gosta disso? – Ele se aproximou do meu ouvido com seu hálito quente – Diz pra mim.

- Gos-to!

A essa altura ele já tinha tirado a calça e a blusa, ficando somente com uma boxer preta.

Edward voltou a me beijar furiosamente. Definitivamente eu não devia estar daquele jeito, tão vulnerável a esse homem, quase implorando para que me possuísse. Mas eu o fazia.

- Eu falei que ia te fazer implorar para me ter dentro de você, não falei?

- Eu te odeio Edward! – Afirmei, me dando por vencida e em seguida falando tudo de uma vez – Euquerovocêdentrodemim!

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele já estava dentro de mim. Ele se movimentava lentamente, e tinha um sorriso vencedor estampado no rosto.

_**Líthium (Tradução)**_

_**Lítio**_

_**Lítio  
Não quero me isolar  
Lítio  
Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades  
Lítio  
Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha tristeza  
Oh mas Deus, eu quero me libertar**_

_**Venha pra cama, não me deixe dormir sozinha  
Não poderia esconder o vazio que você mostra sem saber  
Nunca se mostrou ser tão frio  
Apenas não bebeu o bastante para dizer que me ama**_

_**Eu não posso me acalmar  
O que há de errado comigo**_

_**Lítio  
Não quero me isolar  
Lítio  
Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades  
Lítio  
Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha  
tristeza**_

_**Não quero ficar pra baixo dessa vez  
Afogar minha vontade de voar  
Aqui na escuridão, eu conheço eu mesma  
Não me prenda antes que eu me liberte  
Deixe-me ir**_

_**Querido, eu te perdôo por tudo  
Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar sozinha  
E no fim, eu acho que eu falhei  
Sempre encontro meu lugar entre as cinzas**_

_**Eu não posso me acalmar  
O que há de errado comigo**_

_**Lítio  
Não quero me isolar  
Lítio  
Não quero esquecer como é sentir saudades  
Lítio  
Eu quero permanecer apaixonada, com minha  
tristeza  
Oh, mas Deus, eu quero me libertar**_

Os movimentos de Edward eram fundos e lentos, e definitivamente estavam me levando a loucura.

Quando eu pensei que nada poderia ser melhor, eu fui ao céu e voltei. Senti todos os músculos do meu corpo se contraindo involuntariamente. Deduzi que era _meu primeiro orgasmo_ chegando, e estava sendo com o último homem na face da terra que eu imaginaria. Depois da incrível onda de prazer, senti meu corpo se relaxando e Edward diminuindo seu ritmo.

Ele saiu de cima de mim. Eu não queria ter que olhar para a cara dele depois do que tinha feito. Fui correndo para o banheiro e me tranquei lá.

Enchi a banheira para tomar um banho. Eu me sentia suja. Não podia estar apaixonada por ele quando ele me fazia sofrer tanto. Entrei na banheira e fechei os olhos. Tudo o que eu via era Edward! OMG!!! Como eu me odiava! Bella burra! Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei lá me odiando pelo que eu tinha feito. Não podia ter cedido daquela forma. Eu era fraca! Olhei para a água a minha volta e senti vontade de me afogar nela para não ter que encarar Edward novamente.

Finalmente adormeci, sonhei com ele e não sei como não me afoguei. Quando acordei a claridade estava entrando pela janela do banheiro. Era hora de sair e encarar os fatos. Bem que eu podia pular a janela e sumir para sempre!


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi gente!**

**Fiquei contente que vocês gostaram do capítulo!!!**

**Mari e dada: Eu também ao sei como a Bella não se afogou, rsrsrs**

**Germanaaa: Eu acho que era, mas eu nem pensei nisso quando escrevi a cena...**

**Adri: Eu só posso dizer que o filho é dele sim.**

**Sunshine: kkkkkkkk, e eu que pensava que era eu que tinha uma mente perversa...rsrsrs**

**Mirian: A Bella não vai engravidar! E já sabem, não façam sexo sem camisinha, ok?**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 11: PLANO

_Narrador:_

_Jacob foi embora pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ele amava Bella, era um sentimento forte e muito diferente do que ele sentia por Rosalie ou Alice. Era profundo e ele sentia uma necessidade enorme de protegê-la. Era algo que ia muito além de paixão. Seu peito doía com a rejeição de Bella, ela pedira para ele ficar, mas não suportaria vê-la nos braços de outro. Apesar de ser grato por tudo o que a madrinha fizera por ele, sempre sentira aversão por Edward, eles sempre foram muito diferentes. Ele viu o sofrimento de Bella quando ele foi embora anos atrás e o amaldiçoou por fazê-la sofrer tanto. Ela chorava escondida e ele a havia pego várias vezes chamando por ele quando adormecia em seu ombro._

_Não podia entender como Bella esquecera tudo o que ele a fizera sofrer. Achava estranha sua volta tão repentina, aí tinha. - "Maldito! Por que não ficou lá de onde veio. Tinha que estragar tudo!" – Jacob pensava nisso no caminho para o apartamento de Alice e Jasper. Eles haviam combinado que ficariam juntos até Jacob se estabilizar, mas ele não pensara que seria tão cedo. _

_O táxi parou na frente do prédio. Jacob pagou o motorista e desceu do carro. Caminhou até a porta e apertou o interfone do número 206. Alice atendeu:_

_- Quem é?_

_- Sou eu Ali, o Jacob._

_Alice abriu a porta e Jacob entrou. Subiu as escadas e parou diante do apartamento. Não precisou bater, pois Alice já estava abrindo a porta._

_- Jake o que você faz aqui a uma hora dessas? Está tudo bem?_

_Então o olhar de Alice caiu sobre a mala de Jacob._

_- OMG!!! O que houve Jake?Onde estão os outros? Você está se mudando pra cá?_

_- Eu vou lhe explicar tudo depois que você me deixar entrar e sentar um pouco._

_- Ah... Claro, desculpa, entra Jake. Jazzzzzzzzzz! – Alice deu um berro e Jasper apareceu de cabelo molhado. Ele olhou de Jacob para a mala e pareceu assimilar tudo mais rápido do que Alice..._

_- Não esperava que você viesse tão cedo. O que aconteceu para você se adiantar? – Jasper disse isso enquanto se sentava ao lado de Alice._

_- Bella terminou comigo para ficar com Edward. Então eu vim embora, não ia ficar segurando vela para os bombinhos..._

_- Bella e Edward?- Alice se espantou com a notícia. - Mas e a Rose?_

_- Eles terminaram e ela foi embora._

_- Para onde? Porque ela não veio para cá?_

_- Eu não sei Ali, foi tudo muito rápido, mas parece que ninguém sabe para onde ela foi._

_Alice se levantou num pulo e disse:_

_- Essa história está muito mal contada Jake. Jazz traga a lista telefônica! Vamos ligar para todos os hotéis e motéis desta cidade. Precisamos achar a Rose! Só ela pode nos dizer o que realmente aconteceu._

_E assim eles passaram a noite, ligando para todos os lugares da lista onde Rosalie poderia estar, foram achá-la num motelzinho de quinta na beira da rodovia. Não perderam tempo, chamaram um táxi e foram direto para lá._

_O dia já estava amanhecendo quando eles chegaram ao motel onde estava Rosalie e foram direto para o quarto. Alice bateu na porta._

_- Rose, sou eu a Alice, abra a porta!_

_Demorou algum tempo para Rosalie abrir a porta. Ela tinha olheiras e cara de quem não dormira a noite toda._

_- Rose – Alice a abraçou e começou a chorar - Não faça mais isso Rose, não suma de novo!_

_Rosalie também estava chorando, Jacob e Jasper entraram e fecharam a porta. Ficaram esperando as duas se acalmarem._

_- Não exagere Ali, está tudo bem. – Jasper disse tentando acalmá-la. _

_Alice se afastou de Rosalie._

_- Começa a falar Rose. Conta tudo, não nos esconda nada!_

_Então Rosalie reparou na presença de Jacob e começou a gritar em pânico:_

_- Jake!? O que faz aqui? Você deixou Bella sozinha com aquele... aquele..._

_Antes que pudesse terminar de falar ela começou a chorar novamente._

_- Ela terminou comigo Rose! Para ficar com ele! Achei que você melhor do que ninguém já soubesse... – Jacob se defendeu._

_- Rose se acalme – Alice a abraçava – nós queremos ajudar, mas você precisa nos contar tudo o que sabe._

_Rosalie respirou fundo e soltou todo de uma vez:_

_- Eu estou esperando um filho daquele canalha! Ele me expulsou de lá e não quis nem saber..._

_Alice, Jasper e Jacob olhavam para Rose, perplexos com a notícia. _

_- E ainda por cima ameaçou a mim e ao nosso filho se eu falasse algo. Mas eu vou para bem longe e ele nunca vai me encontrar. Eu estou preocupada com a Bella, eu prometi a ela que não faria nada sobre isso, mas nós precisamos dar um jeito de tirá-la de lá. Jake o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Já disse Rose, ela terminou comigo e eu fui embora..._

_- Jake ficou surdo? Não ouviu o que eu acabei de contar? O Edward não presta! Não acredite em uma palavra do que ela disse a você, Edward deve tê-la feito dizer tudo o que ele queria. Ele me ameaçou e deve tê-la ameaçado também. Você jamais deveria ter ido embora!_

_Jacob pôs a cabeça entre as mãos. _

_- Você tem razão Rose, eu não podia deixá-la. Eu tinha que protegê-la, mas eu estava com muita raiva e tive medo de fazer alguma besteira. Ela não falou nada sobre a sua gravidez, Edward não deve ter deixado e sabe-se lá o que mais ela está escondendo._

_- Rose, isso é muito grave – disse Alice - se é verdade isso que você está falando, Edward não pode continuar com a guarda de Bella, ela é menor de idade e qualquer coisa que ele fizer pode ser usado contra ele..._

_- Vamos ter que bolar um plano para pegá-lo – Jasper dizia – para provar que é errado o que ele está fazendo. Não podemos denunciá-lo sem provas._

_- Será que isso é mesmo necessário Jazz?- Alice perguntou preocupada._

_- Espero que não Ali, mas precisamos de algo para detê-lo e fazê-lo parar de ameaçar Rose e Bella._

_Alice, Rosalie e Jacob tiveram que concordar com Jasper. Precisavam garantir que ninguém mais se machucasse nessa história. Todos estavam dispostos a fazer o que fosse necessário para proteger Bella._

_- Eu tenho um plano – disse Jasper – mas eu vou precisar que você volte para casa Jake. Vamos precisar de você lá. Acha que você consegue?_

_- Se for para pegar aquele canalha eu faço qualquer coisa!_

_Jasper explicou seu plano para Jacob que relutou no início, mas acabou aceitando depois de Alice e Rosalie insistirem que era o único jeito de ajudarem Bella. _

_Eles voltaram ao apartamento, Rose foi junto, Jacob chamou um táxi. Jasper havia saído e quando voltou, entregou um objeto numa caixa para Jacob e disse:_

_- Está tudo certo. Faça como eu disse!_

_- Não sei se Bella vai aceitar fazer isso. Nós vamos expô-la demais. _

_- Diga que é para a segurança dela e a nossa. Ela vai entender._

_- Tudo bem então._

_- Jake, o táxi chegou. – avisou Alice._

_- Tome cuidado Jake – pediu Rosalie, - não deixe que ele desconfie de nada._

_- Vai dar tudo certo, é só Jake fazer tudo exatamente como eu disse. Agora vá!_

_Jacob se despediu de todos e desceu para pegar o táxi. Estava com o coração doendo por ter que voltar para casa onde Bella e Edward estavam juntos e fazer parte de um plano louco para acabar com Edward. _

"_Mas se tudo der certo – pensou – iriam pôr aquele canalha no lugar dele."_

_****************************************************************_

**Ficaram curiosos? Vocês vão saber qual é o plano no próximo capítulo! **

**Eu espero muitas reviews, ok? O que vocês acham que eles vão fazer?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem a demora pra postar, eu não estava em casa.**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 12: A VOLTA

PoV Bella

Quando saí do banheiro ele não estava mais no quarto, melhor assim, vou ter mais tempo de me preparar para enfrentá-lo e esclarecer que aquilo tudo foi um erro. Coragem Bella! Você é uma garota forte e decidida ou um inseto que os outros esmagam com um tapa?

Olhei para o relógio e me surpreendi com o horário: onze horas! Eu apaguei legal!

Antes de descer eu respirei fundo. Quando desci, ouvi barulho na cozinha.

Ao entrar lá percebi que Edward estava... cozinhando? OMG!!! Morri! Além de ser lindo, gostoso e perfeito, ele cozinha!!! Respira Bella respira.

- Bom dia! Já estava indo lá bater na porta do banheiro pra verificar se você não tinha se afogado.

Ele disse isso e veio até mim. Eu estava paralisada, ainda surpreendida com a cena. Ele me abraçou e disse no meu ouvido:

- Querida, fecha a boca!

Então eu percebi que estava mesmo com a boca aberta e a fechei.

- Está com fome? A lasanha ainda vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta, mas eu fiz uns sanduíches.

Ele disse isso e se afastou para o forno de onde tirou dois sanduíches.

- Senta, faz mal comer de pé.

Eu sentei e peguei um sanduíche. Dei uma mordida e mastiguei, então meu cérebro voltou a funcionar e eu comecei a lembrar da conversa que eu queria ter com ele; que havia se evaporado com a visão do paraíso que eu havia tido quando entrei na cozinha e da minha resolução que estava sendo vencida pelas lembrança da noite anterior. Eu não tinha forças para me afastar de Edward e dizer que tudo foi um erro, quando na verdade não existia arrependimento nenhum. Eu estava apaixonada por ele! Meus olhos diziam isso, meu corpo dizia isso, era como se estivesse escrito na minha testa "Eu estou apaixonada por Edward" e por mais que eu tentasse negar isso, ele saberia a verdade. Ele já sabe! Naquele momento eu me senti um inseto.

- O que foi? O sanduíche está ruim?

Terra chamando Bella! Eu estava viajando de novo.

- Não. Está ótimo!

- Eu sei no que você estava pensando.

Eu não falei que ele já sabia. Eu era tão fácil de ler...

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Eu atendo. – ele disse e saiu da cozinha. Quem poderia ser?

Eu fui atrás dele e congelei. Jake havia voltado e Edward o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou.

- Jake! Você voltou? – eu disse isso e corri até ele. Lhe dei um abraço.

- É Bells, eu voltei...

- Por que voltou?

OMG!!! Será que Edward vai expulsar o Jacob como ele fez com a Rose?

- Eu fui para o apartamento do Jasper, mas quando cheguei lá não havia ninguém. Perguntei para o porteiro e ele contou que eles viajaram para Las Vegas onde pretendiam se casar. Eu passei a noite em um hotel porque estava tarde e não queria incomodar vocês. Voltei porque não tenho onde ficar e estou sem grana.

- Entra Jake – eu pedi antes que Edward pudesse responder.

- Você pode ficar Jake – respondeu Edward – só até você completar 18, depois você tem que ir embora. E saiba que Bella e eu agora estamos juntos.

- Eu sei e não se preocupe! Vou fazer 18 daqui a uma semana e vou deixá-los em paz. Não faço questão de ficar nem um minuto a mais na mesma casa que você.

Jake entrou e eu o ajudei a levar as malas para o quarto. Quando entramos, ele fechou a porta.

- Bella, precisamos conversar.

Ele sentou na cama e eu sentei ao lado dele.

- Jake, eu já disse que devemos ser só amigos e...

- Bella, não foi por isso que eu voltei. Eu sei de tudo. Alice, Jasper e eu fomos atrás da Rose e ela nos contou tudo. Eu voltei para ajudá-la a colocar Edward no lugar dele.

Eu senti um calafrio. Rosalie havia contado tudo a eles mesmo depois de me prometer que não faria nada. O que quer que fosse que eles haviam planejado, não podia ser boa coisa.

- Jake, do que você está falando?

- Eu tenho um plano Bella e se der certo, Edward não vai mais nos incomodar com as suas ameaças.

- Jake, não se envolva nisso. Está tudo bem...

- Não, não está Bella! Ele ameaçou a Rose e ao filho que ela está esperando dele. Que tipo de pai ameaça matar o próprio filho? Sem contar que ele a usou e a enganou todo esse tempo. Eu não vou deixar ele fazer o mesmo com você Bella. Não se eu puder impedir.

- O que você está pretendendo Jake?

Ele se afastou e abriu a mala. Tirou uma caixa lá de dentro e me entregou.

- O que é isso?

- Abra e veja você mesma.

Eu abri e me apavorei. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo.

- O que você está pretendendo fazer com isso?

- Eu não Bella, você. Você vai pegar essa micro câmera e vai colocá-la no seu quarto em um lugar que ela fique bem escondida e que dê uma boa visão de você e Edward se vocês...

- O quê? Você escovou os dentes com cachaça hoje Jake? Você está louco se acha que eu vou fazer isso!

Eu joguei a droga da câmera nele e fiquei bufando. Ele só podia estar brincando.

- A idéia não foi minha, Bella! Foi do Jasper. Eu também não concordei no início, mas eles me convenceram que não há outra forma. Assim nós vamos conseguir uma prova de que ele não é a melhor pessoa para ter a sua guarda e poderemos ameaçar entregá-lo se ele não assumir o filho da Rose e respeitar você. Nenhum juiz em sã consciência iria deixá-la nas mãos de um tutor que... você sabe. E depois, o Jasper deu o receptor para a Alice, nenhum de nós dois vai saber o que será gravado. Apenas ela vai monitorar você.

- Não adianta! Eu não vou concordar com isso...

- Bella, seja compreensiva, nós estamos tentando te proteger. Estão todos preocupados. Por favor!

Eu não tive outra opção senão aceitar.

- Está bem. Se você me garante que apenas a Alice vai me monitorar, tudo bem.

- Tome, - ele disse me entregando a câmera - faça como eu lhe expliquei e tenha cuidado para ele não ver. Eu vou descer e segurá-lo lá embaixo enquanto você arruma a câmera.

Jacob desceu e eu fui até o quarto para colocar a droga da câmera lá. Arrumei-a sobre a cômoda que ficava de frente para a cama e coloquei alguns porta-retratos perto para escondê-la bem. Desci para almoçar.

Quando cheguei Edward e Jacob estavam se encarando.

- Senta aqui amor. - disse Edward quando percebeu que eu havia chegado, e puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele.

Eu sentei e comecei a me servir da lasanha. O clima estava tenso, parecia que o bom humor de Edward havia se evaporado.

- A lasanha está ótima Edward.- eu disse tentando quebrar o gelo e porque a lasanha estava mesmo muito boa.

- Obrigada. – ele respondeu e não disse mais nada.

Quando terminei, peguei meu prato e o coloquei na pia para lavar. Depois que havia terminado, fui para a sala que ficava ao lado. Não queria ir para muito longe, estava com medo que os dois começassem uma briga.

Me sentei no sofá e liguei a TV. Estava passando um filme e eu tentei prestar atenção. O filme era sobre uma garota que se apaixonava por um vampiro que queria beber o sangue dela. Nossa! Essa garota deve ter algum problema para querer namorar um vampiro...

Não demorou muito e Edward veio se sentar ao meu lado. Jacob se sentou no outro sofá. Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

Jacob percebeu e se levantou.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – disse me dando um olhar significativo e saiu.

- Já vai tarde. – ouvi Edward dizer baixinho.

- Eu acho que vou limpar a casa. – eu disse - faz tempo que esse chão não vê um esfregão.

Eu me levantei.

- Não precisa fazer isso Bella. Eu posso pagar uma faxineira.

- Para que gastar dinheiro Edward. Eu fiz isso a vida toda.

E já fui na despensa pegar o que precisava. Desliguei a TV e enxotei Edward da sala.

- Sai Edward, eu vou começar pela sala e não tente me impedir. Liguei o som e pus todo o volume.

Música: .com/watch?v=vzdeYWDiCLU (Katy Perry – Hot n'cold)

Eu sabia que ele detestava Katy Perry. Comecei a cantar enquanto esfregava o chão. Ele ficou parado me olhando.

- O que foi? Vai ficar aí parado me olhando?

- Essa música é pra mim? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

Tá agora ele endoidou de vez.

- Se o chapéu serviu...

Ele me pegou pela cintura e colou meu corpo ao seu.

- Você acha que eu sou frio? – ele perguntou enquanto beijava meu pescoço. Eu perdi a linha do pensamento. O que ele perguntou mesmo?

- Âhnnn... às vezes parece que sim. – eu respondi enquanto sentia que estava desmanchando em seus braços.

- Acho que posso fazer você mudar de idéia rapidinho. – ele me beijou e começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Eu mais uma vez cedi e subi as mãos até seus cabelos. Ele me beijava com voracidade e me apertava cada vez mais contra ele. Eu senti a sua excitação. Eu já estava ficando louca também.

Então ouvi um barulho. Eu me assustei e recuperei a razão. A vassoura havia caído.

Eu me afastei dele e recomecei a limpeza.

- Edward, você está me distraindo, sai daqui, por favor!

Ele sorriu com malícia.

-Tudo bem, se é isso que você quer! Mas hoje à noite você não escapa.

Ele disse isso e saiu. Eu lembrei da droga da câmera no meu quarto e tentei achar uma forma de escapar... Impossível! Como eu vou evitar o meu quarto, não tem como.

****************************************************************

**E então, será que vão conseguir algo contra o Edward?**

**E se conseguirem, a Bella terá coragem de entregá-lo?**

**Por que Edward é assim?**

**O que vocês acham?**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oi gente!**

**Eu li as suposições de vocês e a SAM foi quem chegou mais perto...**

**No próximo capítulo vocês vão ter uma surpresinha.**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 13: Declaração

Passei a tarde toda fazendo faxina. Quando terminei, subi para tomar um banho. Depois desci e fui fazer a janta, Jake já havia voltado e ficou comigo na cozinha. Edward estava na sala, ele aproveitou para perguntar sobre a câmera:

- Arrumou ela direito? Como eu te expliquei?

- Arrumei Jake, do jeito que você pediu.

- É, eu sei. Eu fui ver a Alice e ela disse que a recepção está ótima e o panorama também. Dá para ver todos os ângulos do quarto.

OMG!!! Algo me dizia que eu iria me arrepender amargamente de ter aceitado essa idéia.

Nós jantamos em silêncio. Eu tirei a mesa e lavei a louça. Edward foi para o quarto. Jake ficou na sala vendo TV. Eu resolvi subir também.

- Jake eu já vou. Boa Noite!

- Boa Noite Bells! Sonhe com os anjinhos...

- Você também Jake!

Eu subi e quando estava passando pelo quarto de Edward para ir para o meu, a porta se abriu de repente e ele me puxou para dentro. OMG!!! Ele havia espalhado velas acesas pelo quarto todo e havia uma bandeja com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças sobre a cômoda. Estava tocando Debussy. Ele estendeu a mão para uma caixa que havia sobre a cama e disse:

- É para você. Um presente.

Eu abri. Era uma camisola vermelha, super curta, super decotada e super sexy! OMG!!! Ele não vai querer que eu a experimente agora vai?

- Vá para o seu quarto e a vista. Eu quero ver como ela fica em você.

- Edward eu não...

- Ou você quer que eu a vista em você?

- Claro que não! – Eu peguei a bendita e saí. Fui para o meu quarto e lembrei que não tinha nada a altura para usar com a camisola. Mentira! Tinha sim, um conjuntinho que Alice fizera eu comprar daquela vez que nós fomos às compras e eu gastei quase todas as minhas economias em roupas. Eu peguei ele da gaveta e coloquei. Pus a camisola e vestiu super bem em mim. Eu lembrei da câmera. Alice não veria nada hoje do que ela pretendia, mas com certeza ela saberia para onde eu iria vestida assim.

Música (tirem os espaços): h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = v 1 w N o e f F a w 0 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d (Good Enough – Evanescence)

"_Under your spell again_

_I can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand_

_I can't say no to you__"_

_("Sob o seu feitiço novamente_

_Eu não posso dizer não para você_

_Deseje meu coração e ele estará sangrando em sua mão_

_Eu não posso dizer não para você")_

Eu voltei para o quarto do Edward e percebi quando entrei que ele tinha tirado a roupa também e estava apenas com uma boxer preta. OMG!!! Ele estava sentado na cama segurando duas taças com vinho. Ele me olhou com desejo e disse.

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada! Eu fiquei mais vermelha que a camisola. Ele fez sinal para eu sentar ao lado dele e me entregou uma taça.

- Gostou da surpresa?

"_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_I can't breathe but I feel__…" _

_("Não deveria ter te deixado me torturar tão docemente_

_Agora, eu não posso acordar deste sonho_

_Eu não posso respirar, mas me sinto...")_

O que eu iria dizer? Tudo era perfeito! O mundo parecia ser só nós dois e nada mais.

"_Good enough_

_I feel good enough for you__"_

_("Boa o bastante_

_Sinto-me boa o bastante para você")_

- Sim, Edward. Eu adorei. Nunca imaginei que você fosse tão romântico!

- Eu fiquei magoado com o que você me disse à tarde, sobre me achar frio. E resolvi provar que você estava errada.

- Desculpe, mas quando você quer você consegue ser frio.

"_Drink up sweet decadence_

_I can't say no to you_

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind_

_I can't say no to you__"_

_("Beba desta doce decadência_

_Eu não consigo dizer não para você_

_E eu me perdi completamente, mas eu nem ligo_

_Eu não posso dizer não para você")_

Ele não disse nada, apenas sorriu e levantou a taça.

- Vamos fazer um brinde.

- A quê?

- A nós, ao nosso amor, a nossa vida!

"_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely_

_Now I can't let go of this dream_

_Can't believe that I feel__" _

_("Não deveria ter deixado você me conquistar completamente_

_Agora, eu não posso acordar deste sonho_

_Não é possível acreditar que me sinto")_

Eu brindei com ele e bebi um gole do vinho. Eu era fraca para bebida, não estava acostumada a beber. Ele sorveu o dele de uma vez só. E serviu mais.

- Bella, beba! Não quer que eu beba a garrafa toda sozinho né? Eu fico chato bêbado.

"_Good enough_

_I feel good enough_

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good"_

_("Boa o bastante_

_Sinto-me boa o bastante_

_Há muito tempo eu esperava isso, mas me sinto bem")_

Eu bebi mais um pouco. O vinho era bom, suave, devia ser bem caro. Eu terminei a taça e ele me serviu mais.

Ele começou a beijar meu ombro e foi subindo, passando pelo pescoço e parando nos meus lábios. Me beijou suavemente.

- Hummm. Adoro beijo com sabor de vinho do porto. Me deixa louco!

Ele viu que eu estava paralisada.

- Por que parou de beber? Ainda tem meia garrafa.

"_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall_

_Pour real life down on me_

_Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough_

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?__"_

_("E ainda estou esperando a chuva cair_

_Derrame a vida real sobre mim_

_Porque eu não posso me apegar a uma coisa boa_

_o bastante_

_Eu sou boa o bastante para você me amar também?")_

Ele disse isso enquanto se servia da terceira taça. Eu sorvi mais um pouco da minha e quando vi, ela estava vazia. Edward me serviu de novo e continuou a me beijar, ele desceu os lábios até a minha orelha e começou a mordê-la. OMG!!! Eu já estava sentindo calor. Acho que o vinho estava fazendo efeito...

"_So take care what you ask of me_

_Cause I can't say no__"_

_("Portanto, tome cuidado com o que me pede_

_Por que não posso dizer não")_

Eu não agüentei mais e soltei a taça de qualquer jeito. Eu peguei sua cabeça entre as mãos e olhei em seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo? Quer me deixar louca é?

- Bella, eu nem comecei ainda. Fica calminha...

Ele continuou a me beijar. A essa altura ele também já tinha parado de beber. Ele me abraçou e me deitou na cama. Desceu uma das mãos até a minha coxa e subiu a camisola até tirá-la pela minha cabeça.

- Gostei da lingerie! Mas você fica melhor sem ela... sem nada...

Ele abriu o sutiã e começou a beijar e a sugar meus seios. Ele estava me levando à loucura!

Meu corpo estava em brasas, parecia que eu estava ardendo em chamas. Ele voltou a beijar minha boca e percebi que ele estava tirando a minha calcinha. Eu vi que ele ainda estava de cueca e deslizei a mão das suas costas e a tirei.

Ele desceu a boca por ente meus seios até a minha barriga e começou a circular o umbigo com a língua. OMG!!! Ele descobriu meu ponto fraco.

Eu me arrepiei toda e ele percebeu a minha reação. Ele parou de repente e me olhou.

- Edward quer parar de me torturar e terminar logo com isso!

Ele voltou a beijar minha boca e deitou sobre mim.

- Só mais uma coisa.

OMG!!!

- O que é Edward?

- Diz que me ama Bella!

- Edward...

- Diz!

- Eu te amo Edward!

- Eu te amo Bella. Vou te amar pra sempre. Você é minha!


	14. Chapter 14

**Oi gente!**

**Agora vocês vão saber um pouco mais do Edward!**

****************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 14: Suspeito

Ele saiu e eu fui tomar banho. Quando desci, Jake estava me esperando na sala com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Não quero ouvir nada sobre isso. Me poupe!

- Não se preocupe, eu não ia lhe dizer nada.

O telefone tocou. Eu atendi.

- Alô.

- Alô. O Sr. Edward se encontra?

- Não, ele não está no momento. Quer deixar recado?

- É da delegacia de policia. Eu sou o detetive Jack Newton e fiquei encarregado de investigar a morte da mãe dele.

- Investigar? Mas não foi um acidente?

- Tudo indicava que era, mas assim mesmo tínhamos que cumprir o protocolo e descartar todas as possibilidades. Você era parente dela?

- Sim, ela me criou. Você pode me dizer o que descobriu?

- A morte dela não foi um acidente.

OMG!!! Eu tive que me sentar pra ouvir o resto.

- Não? Como assim?

- Os peritos que examinaram o carro constataram que alguém cortou o freio. Ela não pode frear e por isso bateu o carro.

- Mas quem faria isso?

- Nós estamos investigando. Vamos interrogar todos e tentar descobrir quem e por que fez isso. O Sr. Edward tem celular?

Eu dei o número para o detetive que disse que ligaria para ele e desligou.

Eu estava em choque. Quem nesse mundo faria algum mal a madrinha que era uma alma caridosa e bondosa que ajudou tantos órfãos.

Jacob chegou e percebeu minha cara de espanto. Eu contei para ele do telefonema e ele ficou tão espantado quanto eu.

- Mas quem seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com a madrinha?

- Eu me pergunto o mesmo Jake. Eles vão investigar e provavelmente seremos chamados para depor. Eu vou avisar os outros.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para Alice. Ela e os outros também ficaram surpresos com a notícia e não sabiam o que pensar.

À noite quando Edward chegou, ele parecia preocupado. O bom humor da manhã havia sumido.

- O detetive te ligou? – perguntei assim que ele chegou e se sentou.

- Sim. Ele quer que eu vá depor semana que vem. Ele vai intimar vocês depois.

- O que você acha? Sabe de algo que possa ajudar na investigação? – Jacob começou a perguntar.

- Eu sei tanto sobre isso quanto você Jacob.

Ele respondeu bruscamente e subiu para o quarto.

- Não vai comer nada? – perguntei.

- Não. Estou sem fome.

Jake e eu comemos sozinhos. Eu estava preocupada com Edward. A volta da notícia da morte da madrinha parecia ter abalado-o. Na verdade havia abalado a todos nós.

Eu também fui dormir quando terminei. Comecei a me revirar na cama, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. A idéia de alguém ter feito aquilo com a madrinha não saia da minha mente.

Eu ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir. É, eu havia esquecido de trancá-la. Abri os olhos para ver quem era.

- Edward o que faz aqui?

- Eu não estou conseguindo dormir.

Ele deitou ao meu lado na cama e encostou a cabeça em meu peito. Parecia uma criança pedindo carinho a uma mãe.

Eu comecei a afagar seu cabelo.

- Sabe Bella – ele começou a falar – quando meu pai morreu e eu fiquei só com a minha mãe, ela começou a me evitar. Eu vi o dia que ela ligou para o meu tio e perguntou se eu podia ir morar lá. Eu estava escondido e ouvi quando ela disse que não agüentava mais olhar para mim porque eu lembrava muito o meu pai. Então ela veio com aquela conversa de que havia conseguido uma bolsa em um ótimo colégio e que não podia recusar. Eu fiquei triste por ver que ela me rejeitava daquele jeito, mas aceitei. Se aquilo tornaria as coisas mais fáceis para ela, eu iria.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Senti que aquilo que ele estava contando, estava reprimido há muito tempo. Deixei-o continuar.

- Ela me prometeu que iria me visitar todos os meses e eu acreditei. Eu fui embora, o tempo foi passando e ela nunca foi me visitar. Meu tio dizia que ela precisava de um tempo e que logo ela superaria tudo. Mas ela não chegava. Eu estudava muito e tirava ótimas notas, queria que ela sentisse orgulho de mim. Quando ela ligava, falava somente com meu tio, se recusava a falar comigo. Eu terminei o Ensino Médio e consegui uma bolsa na Universidade. Ela foi à minha formatura e essa foi a única vez que me visitou. Ela me abraçou e me deu os parabéns, saímos para jantar e ela me deu notícias de todos vocês. Eu senti saudades e quis vir passar as férias aqui, mas ela não deixou. Eu comecei na faculdade de medicina, achei que as coisas seriam diferentes e ela me visitaria mais vezes, mas eu me enganei. Ela continuou distante.

Ele fez uma pausa. Respirou fundo. Eu senti que agora vinha a parte mais difícil.

- Eu conheci uma galera da pesada. Eram uns mauricinhos que a família bancava tudo. Eles me convidaram para ir na festa deles algumas vezes e eu sempre recusava. Eu era bolsista e tinha medo de perder a bolsa por mau comportamento. No fim, eu cansei de tentar agradar a minha mãe, por mais que eu me esforçasse e tentasse impressioná-la, eu não conseguia reaproximá-la de mim. Uma noite aceitei o convite dos caras e fui a uma festa. A bebida era liberada. Eu já tinha bebido algumas vezes, mas nunca havia exagerado. Naquela noite, eu estava muito revoltado com a minha mãe. Era meu aniversário e pela primeira vez ela havia esquecido. Eu vi que era bom tomar uns porres, fazia as coisas ficarem mais fáceis de encarar. Aquilo virou uma rotina e eu comecei a beber todas as noites.

Eu estava impressionada. Nunca desconfiamos que a madrinha tivesse um relacionamento tão difícil com Edward. E ele bebendo...

- Mas você parou não é? – eu não me segurei. Tive que perguntar.

- Depois de um tempo, quando o álcool já não me satisfazia mais. Então eu comentei com um cara sobre isso. Ele falou que tinha algo muito mais eficaz do que álcool e me ofereceu um baseado.

OMG!!! Eu tremi. Já estava temendo o que viria seguir.

- Edward, você não aceitou né?

Por favor, me diga que não....

- Eu estava curioso e aceitei. Comecei a sentir cada vez mais necessidade daquilo e as minhas notas da faculdade começaram a cair. Eu comecei a usar o dinheiro que a mãe mandava para comprar as drogas. Quando o dinheiro acabou, eu comecei a vender tudo o que tinha e quando eu não tinha mais nada, nem roupas, eu comecei a roubar. Uma vez eu fui detido na delegacia e tive que chamar meu tio para pagar a fiança. O reitor da Universidade ficou sabendo e me tirou a bolsa que já estava ameaçada por causa das minhas notas. Meu tio descobriu que eu estava usando drogas e avisou minha mãe. Ela veio me ver e tivemos uma briga feia. Ela me internou numa clínica de recuperação e nunca foi me ver. Fiquei um ano lá. Quando saí, estava curado do vício, mas ainda estava revoltado com ela.

- Eu não entendo Edward. Por quê?

- Ela era minha mãe Bella. Mas não agia como se fosse. Eu já não tinha mais pai e nos momentos que eu mais precisei dela, ela não esteve presente. Quando eu fui expulso da faculdade e ela foi me ver, eu pedi para ela me levar para casa e prometi que iria mudar se eu voltasse. E o que ela fez? Me largou naquela clínica, não ficou ao meu lado quando precisei. Isso me doeu mais do que tudo sabe. Enfim, quando saí da clínica, liguei para ela e avisei que estava indo para casa. Ela pareceu feliz e eu tive esperanças de que tudo poderia ser diferente. Ela foi me buscar na rodoviária e ficou feliz em me ver. Perguntou como eu estava e se mostrou preocupada com a minha recuperação.

- Que bom então, tudo deu certo no fim. – eu respirei aliviada, odiava finais tristes.

- Eu ainda não terminei. Na noite da minha chegada tudo parecia bem, eu estava feliz por rever todos vocês, principalmente você, Bella. Minha mãe foi no meu quarto à noite e disse que estava feliz com a minha volta, mas que eu precisava ir embora. Disse que achava que poderia suportar a minha presença, mas que eu ainda a fazia lembrar muito o meu pai. Além de tudo isso, disse que eu era uma má influência para vocês. Eu fiz de tudo para fazê-la voltar atrás, mas não adiantou. Ela me deu dois dias para ir embora. A revolta voltou. Eu havia acabado de chegar, de reencontrar você Bella, e ela queria tirar tudo isso de mim. Já estava tarde e vocês não viram, mas eu saí. Fui procurar algo que me fizesse esquecer tudo. Acabei tendo uma recaída. Eles avisaram na clínica que isso poderia acontecer. Eu queria morrer, mas não tinha coragem pra me atirar de um lugar, cortar os pulsos ou algo parecido. Então eu voltei pra casa. Não podia fazer isso. Mas então eu tive a idéia de cortar os freios do carro e dirigir a mil por alguma rodovia. Eu sabia que isso podia funcionar...

Quando ele disse as últimas palavras, eu gelei. O que ele estava dizendo?

- Edward, do que você está falando?- eu levantei de súbito e o olhei boquiaberta. – O que você fez Edward?

- Eu não tive culpa Bella. Eu estava fora de mim, cortei os freios, mas na hora não tive coragem de fazer o que pretendia. Eu voltei pra casa e quando acordei, tudo estava confuso, eu não lembrava do que tinha feito. Só mais tarde quando aconteceu, que eu lembrei de tudo. Eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse Bella, eu juro!

As lágrimas corriam dos meus olhos. Eu não podia acreditar naquilo, só podia ser um pesadelo! Foi Edward quem cortou os freios, ele foi o responsável pela morte da madrinha!

- Bella, me perdoa, eu não...

Ele tentou me abraçar, eu o afastei.

- Sai daqui Edward!

Eu comecei a gritar e a empurrá-lo para fora. Com muito esforço eu consegui e tranquei a porta.

Ele começou a bater na porta e pedir pra eu abrir. Eu não queria vê-lo, não podia ser verdade. Eu comecei a quebrar tudo no quarto. As batidas na porta pararam. Eu peguei um porta-retrato que tinha uma foto minha e do Edward na cômoda e o grudei no chão. Então eu vi a câmera que estava escondida. Eu havia esquecido! Alice assistira tudo.


	15. Chapter 15

AVISO

**EU PRECISO DA AJUDA DE VOCÊS!!!**

**DE NOVO!  
**

**A comu no orkut onde eu posto, está promovendo um concurso para as melhores fanfics do ano. Estas são as categorias que eu me inscrevi e gostaria que vocês me ajudassem votando nas minhas fics, é só colar o link no navegador, tirar os espaços e votar, ok?**

**A votação só vai até o dia 4 de setembro, então votem o quanto antes.  
**

Melhor fic UA: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 4

Melhor personagem coadjuvante: James (Jovens & Heróis)

h t t p : / / ww w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 9 5

Melhor cena de Beijo: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m. b r / p o p e n q u e t e . a s p? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 8

Melhor Sinopse: Órfãos

h t t p : / / w w w . e n q u e t e s . c o m . b r / p o p e n q u e te . a s p ? i d = 8 7 1 6 8 9

Conto com a participação de vocês pra ganhar, porque as outras fics que estão concorrendo também são muito boas, e cada voto de vocês me dá mais chances.

Xoxo

Gi


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 15: FUGA

O telefone começou a tocar lá embaixo e eu sabia que era ela. Eu desabei no chão. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, perdida em pensamentos.

Começaram a bater novamente na porta.

- Abra Bella! Sou eu o Jake.

- Jake...

Eu levantei e abri a porta. Ele entrou e olhou apavorado o estrago que eu tinha feito.

- Você está bem Bells? O que aconteceu? Ele te machucou? Ele saiu correndo e Alice ligou dizendo que estão todos vindo pra cá.

Eu abracei Jake e comecei a chorar. Ele me levou até a cozinha e me deu um copo de água com açúcar. Alguém tocou a campainha. Jake foi atender. Ouvi a voz de Alice. Me levantei e fui até a sala. Alice estava contando o que havia acontecido a Jake que parecia apavorado. Quando ela terminou de contar tudo, Jake ficou fora de si.

- Eu vou atrás daquele desgraçado – disse e foi saindo. Jasper o segurou.

- Jake, fique aqui. Você precisa se acalmar, está de cabeça quente e vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Ele vai voltar!

- Aquele desgraçado, inconseqüente...

- Vamos todos nos sentar e nos acalmar. Precisamos conversar e resolver o que fazer.

Nos sentamos todos, eu estava um pouco mais calma, mas ainda tremia.

- Eu tenho toda a conversa de vocês gravada nesse CD, Bella. Nós temos que convencê-lo a se entregar, senão nós teremos que entregá-lo.

OMG!!! O Edward ia ser preso?

Edward entrou e bateu a porta. Pareceu surpreso ao ver nós quatro juntos. Jasper segurou Jake pelo braço, com medo que Jake fosse voar em cima do Edward.

- Seu assassino, desgraçado...

- Jake, se acalme. – disse Jasper. – Edward sente-se. Estávamos conversando sobre você.

Edward parecia confuso. Provavelmente estava se perguntando como os outros ficaram sabendo tão rápido de tudo.

- Eu não tive culpa, - começou a falar. – Eu não queria...

- Ninguém o está culpando Edward. – disse Alice.- Nós sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu, queremos ajudá-lo, mas você vai precisar ir a polícia e confessar tudo.

- Não! – Edward gritou.- Eu não quero ser preso!

- Se você fizer isso, – começou Jasper - se entregar voluntariamente, poderá responder em liberdade e conseguir redução na pena se for condenado...

- Não, eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida numa prisão!

Edward pôs as mãos na cabeça e começou a balançá-la.

- Edward – Alice foi até ele e colocou a mão em seus ombros – Ouça o que o Jaz está dizendo. Ele trabalha com um advogado, entende dessas coisas e pode conseguir um ótimo advogado para você.

- Não Alice!- ele se desvencilhou dela – eu não vou fazer isso. Eu não tenho bons antecedentes. Já roubei, usei drogas e fui preso. Não sou réu primário, não vão permitir que eu responda em liberdade.

Alice respirou fundo e olhou para Jasper. Parecia que ela não tinha forças para fazer o que viria a seguir.

- Edward – Jasper começou – quando Jake foi embora aquele dia, ele foi nos procurar. Contou sobre Rosalie e nós a procuramos. Achamos estranho o comportamento dela e queríamos saber o que havia acontecido. Ela nos contou tudo. Ficamos preocupados com a Bella e eu tive a idéia de colocar uma câmera no quarto dela, para garantir que não acontecesse nenhum mal a ela. Então nós temos toda a conversa de vocês gravada.

Ele estendeu o CD para Edward que olhou para ele incrédulo.

- Vocês estão brincando né? Bella – ele olhou para mim – Você fez isso?

- Me desculpe Edward, eles me convenceram que era o melhor e...

- Bella, eu abri meu coração pra você, eu entreguei ele pra você e você me traiu! Como pôde fazer isso comigo Bella? Achei que você me amasse e que iria me entender e me perdoar.

- Desculpe Edward! – Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair novamente – O que você fez foi errado e precisa pagar por isso.

- Mas você me ama não é Bella?- ele foi até mim e segurou minhas mãos – Vai me perdoar e ficar comigo.

- Eu não sei Edward, eu ainda estou muito confusa e não sei o que fazer. É melhor a gente dar um tempo e ver como as coisas vão se resolver.

- Bella, você não pode me deixar! Você é minha!

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse. – Jake gritou – ela quer ficar sozinha, deixa ela.

Ele me soltou.

- Não se meta, eu não estou falando com você!

- Se acalmem vocês dois – disse Jasper – a questão é essa Edward: ou você se entrega por livre e espontânea vontade, ou nós vamos até a polícia e entregamos este CD com a sua confissão. Você escolhe.

- Me dá um tempo pra pensar Jasper? Eu preciso criar coragem...

- Tudo bem. Você tem até o final da semana.

- Eu vou sair. Não me esperem.

- Espere Edward! Onde você... – eu comecei a dizer, mas ele já tinha saído antes de eu concluir a frase.

- Deixe-o. – disse Alice – ele quer ficar sozinho. Nós precisamos ir também, deixamos Rosalie sozinha. Vocês vão ficar bem?

- Tá tudo bem Alice. Eu cuido da Bella. - respondeu Jake.

- Eu estou bem. Vou subir e tentar dormir um pouco.

Eu subi, mas ao invés de ir para o meu quarto, fui até o quarto de Edward.

Música (tirem os espaços): w w w . y o u t u b e. c o m / w a t c h ? v = r 1 o t A J E w B v s (Long night – The Corrs)

Eu entrei no quarto dele. Era incrível como tudo mudara em 24 horas! Ontem eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra e agora a mais infeliz. Tudo estava se acertando, eu acreditava que tudo daria certo, que nós não nos desentenderíamos mais e tudo iria se resolver... Agora o meu céu desabou e eu fui do paraíso ao inferno. Nada mais será como antes. Eu o amo! Deus sabe como eu o amo. Mas não sei como será de agora em diante.

Foi difícil! Mas eu tive que afastá-lo. A idéia da morte da madrinha ter sido causada por uma estupidez dele me deixava indignada. Não era justo! Como ele havia conseguido acabar com a felicidade de tantas pessoas em tão pouco tempo. Primeiro ele causa a morte da madrinha, depois engravida e larga a Rose, faz eu terminar com o Jake e agora me decepciona e parte meu coração desse jeito!

Eu deitei na cama dele. Droga! Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele nela. Eu abracei o travesseiro dele e fiquei relembrando nossos momentos felizes até que adormeci.

Narrador:

_Edward entrou no carro e dirigiu pela rua sem rumo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Num momento estava nos braços de Bella, feliz, e agora ela estava rejeitando-o. Ele não podia ter se aberto daquele jeito com ela, mas ele achou que ela o entenderia e o perdoaria. Quem ama perdoa e ele merecia uma chance de recomeçar tudo do zero. Era isso que ele queria fazer, passar uma borracha no passado e seguir em frente._

_Ele parou em um bar. Precisava beber, precisava esquecer a dor da rejeição de Bella. Foi até o balcão e pediu uma bebida._

_Ela era a única que ele esperava que ficaria ao lado dele, mas ela também o condenava, mesmo depois de ter explicado que tudo foi um acidente. Ele bebeu um copo e pediu mais. _

_Precisava fazer algo. Não podia ser preso, não podia perder Bella. Mas para isso ele precisaria destruir todas as evidências contra ele: a gravidez da Rose e a gravação de sua confissão. Ele se lembrou que tinha alguns amigos que lhe deviam favores e não se negariam a ajudá-lo. Pegou o celular e discou um número._

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**Oi Gente!**

**O que será que o Ed tá aprontando hein?**

**Por favor, não esqueçam de votar nas enquetes. O link tá no aviso.  
**

**Xoxo**

**Gi  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oi gente!**

**Obrigada a quem comentou o capítulo anterior e votou no concurso.**

**Não fiquem bravas com o Edward, talvez ele ainda tenha solução...**

**Pra quem lê minha outra fic, eu vou começar a postar a continuação hoje. Terá o mesmo nome "Jovens & Heróis II".**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 16: Perda

Acordei no meu quarto. Não me lembrava de ter ido para lá, havia adormecido no quarto de Edward e tivera o mesmo pesadelo que tinha quando criança. E como da última vez, Edward estava nele.

Desci e fui até a sala, Jacob estava assistindo TV.

- Como você está? – perguntou ao me ver.

- Estou bem. Edward voltou?

- Sim, chegou de manhã. Pouco depois de eu tê-la levado para o seu quarto.

- Você me levou para o quarto? Não lembro...

- Você estava dormindo muito pesado, estava sonhando, dizendo coisas...

- O que eu disse?

Jake fez uma careta, pela cara dele dava para adivinhar o conteúdo das minhas palavras.

- Estava dizendo o nome dele e "Edward eu te amo, não faça isso", mais outras coisas que eu não entendi.

- É eu sonhei com ele.

Não queria entrar em detalhes e contar sobre o sonho para ele.

- Vou fazer um café para você. – disse e foi para a cozinha, eu fui atrás dele.

- Jake, a Ali ficou com uma cópia da gravação?

- Sim, ela disse que gravou tudo num pendrive. O CD que ela deu a Edward era só uma cópia, claro.

- Eu não acho que isso vai ser necessário, Edward vai acabar se entregando.

- É o que nós vamos ver...

Edward entrou na cozinha, estava com cara de ressaca. Ele se serviu de café preto.

- Bom dia Edward! Como passou a noite? – perguntou Jake – Espero que tenha colocado algum juízo na sua cabeça...

Edward o encarou sério.

- O que tem na minha cabeça, não é da sua conta!

- Por favor, não briguem. – pedi – já temos problemas demais.

Edward foi para a sala e Jake ficou resmungando. Pelo jeito, o dia com aqueles dois se "tirando" ia ser longo.

Narrador

_Rosalie foi para o estacionamento do shopping. Havia ido pagar algumas contas para Alice e acabara perdendo a hora porque ficara olhando as vitrines. "Cada novidade" pensou. Mas não valia a pena comprar nada, logo seu corpo mudaria e teria que usar aquelas roupas horríveis de grávida. Passara também em uma loja de roupas para bebê e comprara algumas coisinhas para ele. Apesar de saber que era nova demais para ter um filho, estava feliz por ser mãe. Ainda sofria por Edward a ter deixado, mas a alegria de estar carregando uma nova vida em seu ventre estava curando todas as feridas._

_Ela caminhou até o carro que havia pegado emprestado de Alice. Alice a fizera ir de carro até o shopping, pois tinha um teste para trabalhar numa agência de moda que levaria a tarde inteira. Rosalie havia ficado de buscá-la e já estava atrasada. Ela parou ao lado do carro e largou as sacolas no chão para procurar as chaves na bolsa. Sentiu uma dor aguda na parte de trás da cabeça e perdeu os sentidos._

_Acordou sentindo dores pelo corpo todo, era como se estivessem lhe cravando agulhas. Abriu os olhos e percebeu pelas paredes brancas e pelos aparelhos que estava em um hospital. Uma enfermeira se aproximou._

_- Que bom que acordou. Como se sente?- perguntou._

_- Com dor. O que aconteceu?_

_- Eu vou lhe dar mais sedativos, mas primeiro o medico vai vê-la. Vou chamá-lo._

_Ela saiu e depois de alguns instantes um médico veio até sua cama._

_- Olá! Eu sou o Dr. Emmett Cullen. Como se chama? Você lembra do que aconteceu com você?_

_Rosalie se encantou com a beleza dele, parecia novo demais para ser médico. Devia ser recém-formado._

_- Meu nome é Rosalie. Eu lembro de ter saído do shopping, depois senti uma dor aguda na cabeça e não vi mais nada. O que aconteceu? O meu bebê está bem?_

_- Você levou uma pancada forte na cabeça, tem uma perna e algumas costelas fraturadas. Ao que parece você foi assaltada e espancada. Infelizmente o seu bebê não resistiu..._

_Rosalie começou a chorar desesperada._

_- Não! Meu bebê... Por que... por que..._

_- Eu sinto muito._

_Emmett se aproximou e tocou sua mão. Não costumava se envolver na vida particular dos pacientes e sabia que não era ético, mas ver uma garota tão frágil, se desesperar daquele jeito, lhe partia o coração. _

_- Eu tenho que avisar sua família, preciso do telefone de seus pais ou de seu marido, namorado..._

_- Eu não tenho pais e nem namorado. Eu moro com meus irmãos adotivos, vou lhe dar o número._

_Emmett anotou o número que Rosalie lhe dera e foi pessoalmente avisar Alice._

PoV Bella

Eu estava na cozinha com Jake que estava me ajudando a preparar o jantar quando o telefone tocou.

- Deixa que eu atendo. – Jake disse e saiu.

Edward estava na sala, não suportava ficar por muito tempo no mesmo lugar que Jake e passara o dia todo na sua, calado.

- Bella! – Jake me chamou e eu fui ver o que era. Ele estava pálido e assustado. OMG!!! O que aconteceu agora.

- Senta Bella! Está tudo bem, está todo mundo bem. Não aconteceu nada grave.

Eu me sentei. Edward também o olhava curioso.

- Desembucha logo Jake, antes que eu fique mais nervosa do que já estou.

- Rose foi assaltada e está no hospital. Está um pouco machucada, mas está bem.

- Machucada? – gritei aflita – O que você quer dizer com isso Jake?

- Eu não sei Bella. Alice só me ligou pra avisar e pediu para irmos para o hospital encontrar ela e Jasper.

- Então vamos logo!

Subimos rápido para trocar de roupa. Coitada da Rose! Será que o bebê está bem? Deus ajude que todos estejam bem.

Voltamos para a sala.

- Chamei um taxi para vocês. – disse Edward.

- Você não vem? – perguntei.

- Não. Eu sou a última pessoa no mundo que ela gostaria de ver. Não quero piorar as coisas...

- Ele tem razão, Bella. Rose não vai querer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

Chegamos ao hospital e encontramos Alice e Jasper.

- Como ela está? – fui logo perguntando.

- Ela está bem, - respondeu Alice – fraturou a perna e algumas costelas, parece que alguém a atingiu na cabeça e ela perdeu os sentidos. Levaram a bolsa e o carro. O guarda do estacionamento foi quem a encontrou desacordada, ninguém viu nada.

- Chamaram a polícia? – Jake quis saber.

- Sim – respondeu Jasper – eles estão tentando achar alguma pista. Estão procurando o nosso carro.

- E o bebê?

- Ela perdeu, Bella. A machucaram muito e ela acabou tendo um aborto. Ninguém entende porque além de assaltá-la tinham que bater tanto. – Alice disse com pesar.

Nesse instante um médico se aproximou.

- Vocês são parentes de Rosalie Hale? – perguntou.

- Sim – respondi. – Somos irmãos.

- Sou o Dr. Emmett McMarthy. Ela vai ficar aqui em observação durante alguns dias. Vocês podem ir vê-la agora.

Nós fomos ver Rose e eu me apavorei com o estado dela. Ela estava com a cabeça enfaixada. Estava com uma perna imobilizada e dava para ver que havia faixas por todo o seu tórax. Ainda bem que não havia espelhos por perto, iria piorar a situação.

- Como se sente Rose? – perguntei.

- Estou um pouco melhor Bella. Sabe, eu não me importaria de ter apanhado, se pudesse ter salvado o meu bebê.

Eu vi que lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

- Rose, eu sinto muito! Você é nova, ainda poderá ter muitos filhos.

- Bella tem razão, Rose. – disse Alice – Dê graças a Deus de você estar viva e não ter acontecido nada de mais grave.

- Eu quero ir para casa.

- Eu sei Rose, – respondi – mas o médico disse que você vai precisar ficar alguns dias aqui em observação. Nós vamos ficar com você, não se preocupe.

- Isso aí Bella. Além do mais Rose, o seu médico é o maior gato!

- Eu ouvi isso Alice! – Jasper gritou do outro lado do quarto.

Alice deu de ombros.

- Pára Alice! Ele é médico, um profissional não se envolve com pacientes. – repreendeu Rose.


	18. Chapter 18

**Oi gente!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Eu não tinha percebido que este era o último capítulo, passou tão rápido!**

**Agora eu vou postar só na Jovens & Heróis II: A Sociedade Secreta.**

**Quem gosta de muito suspense, mistério, ação, romance e quiser dá uma passada lá, será bem-vindo!**

**Espero que gostem do final. Obrigada por lerem a fic!**

**Xoxo**

**Gi**

********************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 17: PERDÃO

Nós ficamos com Rose a noite toda. Quando estava amanhecendo, Jasper falou.

- Meninas, porque não vão para casa descansar um pouco. Eu e Jacob ficamos com a Rose.

Eu e Alice concordamos e saímos. Jasper havia pegado um carro emprestado de um amigo do escritório, já que ainda não haviam encontrado o seu. No caminho, Alice resolveu passar no apartamento e pegar algumas roupas para Rose antes de me levar para casa. Paramos em frente ao prédio e subimos. Quando paramos em frente à porta do apartamento, Alice encostou a chave na fechadura que se abriu. Estava destrancada.

Alice abriu a porta de repente e deu um grito. O apartamento estava todo bagunçado, revirado, tudo fora do lugar. OMG!!!

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntei.

Alice não me respondeu, apenas foi correndo até seu quarto. Eu a segui, ela pegou uma caixinha que estava aberta no chão perto de uma gaveta caída da cômoda.

- Ele sumiu! – disse e sentou no chão desanimada.

- O que sumiu Alice? – perguntei, eu não estava entendendo nada. O apartamento todo revirado e ela preocupada com o quê? Um anel de ouro? Ela nem tinha jóias.

- O pendrive.

Eu entendi imediatamente. Era o pendrive onde estava a gravação da confissão do Edward.

- Mas porque eles levariam? – perguntei – não tinha nada lá que valesse alguma coisa.

Alice de repente pulou e ficou de pé.

- Claro, só pode ser! – ela começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado para outro. Eu já estava ficando tonta. Fui até ela e a parei.

- Alice! O que você está pensando?

Ela me olhou, estava pálida como um fantasma.

- Tudo se encaixa. Não pode ser coincidência! Primeiro Rose é assaltada e espancada, perde o filho que esperava do Edward. Invadem meu apartamento, procuram, reviram tudo até achar o pendrive que tinha a confissão do Edward. Não sumiu mais nada Bella! Eles só queriam o pendrive.

- Ainda não estou entendendo Alice. Seja mais clara!

- Foi o Edward, Bella! Ele nunca quis um filho da Rose e não quer ser preso. Ele andou com uma galera da pesada, ladrões e viciados, pode muito bem ter mandado alguém bater na Rose e roubar o pendrive. Ele sabia que estaríamos todos no hospital. Ele pensou em tudo!

OMG!!! Será que o Edward seria capaz disso?

- Alice. Não pode ser! O Edward jamais seria capaz de machucar a Rose...

- Ele já pensou em tirar a própria vida Bella! Ele usava drogas. Alguém que não respeita a própria vida não tem respeito nenhum pela vida dos outros. Se ele estivesse realmente arrependido de tudo o que fez, se entregaria para a polícia.

Eu tive que admitir que Alice tinha razão. Mas não tínhamos nenhuma prova.

- O que vamos fazer Alice? Se foi mesmo ele, não temos nenhuma prova.

- Temos o seu testemunho. Ele confessou tudo a você. Nós vamos à polícia.

- Não Alice! Polícia não! Eu não posso fazer isso. Edward prometeu que iria se entregar...

- Bella, ele não vai se entregar!

- Eu posso convencê-lo Alice. Deixa eu falar com ele? Ele vai me ouvir, eu sou a única que pode convencê-lo.

Alice pensou um pouco.

- Eu não sei Bella...

- Por favor Alice, me deixa tentar!

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá falar com ele.

Nós fomos para casa. Quando chegamos Alice fez menção de ir comigo.

- Não Alice! É melhor eu ir sozinha.

- Bella, eu não vou te deixar sozinha!

- Se você for junto vai parecer que foi você que me mandou falar com ele e ele não vai me ouvir.

- Está bem Bella! Eu vou buscar Jasper e nós vamos esperar vocês aqui para irmos juntos à delegacia. Nós vamos com ou sem ele.

Eu concordei com Alice e saí do carro. Quando entrei em casa, Edward estava me esperando com as malas prontas.

Música: .com/watch?v=BIoG_WgTuXA (Stop crying your heart out - Oasis)

- Aonde você vai Edward?

- Eu não. Nós! Nós vamos embora Bella.

OMG!!! Ele queria que eu fugisse com ele.

- Edward, você não pode fazer isso, é loucura! Se entregue e tudo ficará bem...

- Não Bella!

Ele se aproximou e me agarrou pela cintura.

- Você me ama?

- Edward, nós não podemos fazer isso!

- Me responda Bella.

Ele me beijou. Eu o amava muito, demais! Meu coração chorava, estava dividida entre o amor que eu sentia por ele e a dor que ele havia causado a tantas pessoas. Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos. Ele parecia determinado a partir e nada o faria mudar de idéia. Se eu o deixasse ir, o perderia para sempre. Eu não queria perdê-lo! Senti que não poderia viver sem ele. Se ele fosse embora, levaria minha vida, meu coração e minha alma, tudo o que eu havia entregado à ele. Enquanto ele me beijava, eu me sentia completa, como se fôssemos um só. Percebi que não me importava o que ele havia feito, o que aconteceria de agora em diante. Eu tinha a chance de ser feliz e eu não podia desperdiçá-la. Não conseguiria viver imaginando como minha vida seria se eu tivesse partido com ele, em como poderíamos ser felizes.

Ele havia errado sim e muito! Mas todos nós erramos. Ele foi ferido e só o tempo poderia curar essas feridas.

Ele parou de me beijar e viu que eu estava chorando.

- Bella, me perdoe! Eu nunca quis te magoar. Sei que errei muito e não posso mudar o que aconteceu, mas eu posso tentar ser melhor. Eu prometo que vou tentar Bella. Eu te amo e se você for comigo, eu vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz da face desse mundo.

Que se dane o mundo! - pensei. As portas do paraíso estavam se abrindo para mim e eu não podia ignorar. Eu sentiria falta dos outros, pois se fugíssemos teríamos que viver escondidos na clandestinidade.

- Edward eu te amo e vou confiar em você. Eu vou!

- Não sabe como você me deixa feliz Bella. Arrume suas coisas rápido. Tem um carro nos esperando.

Eu subi e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas. Fiz tudo o mais rápido que pude. Decidi deixar uma carta para Alice. Peguei uma folha e escrevi:

_**Alice**_

_**Me perdoe, mas eu não podia entregar o Edward. Eu o amo! Espero que um dia você entenda o que eu estou fazendo se é que já não entende, pois você ama o Jasper. Eu prefiro morrer do que viver sem ele. Por favor, não chamem a polícia. Eu estou indo por vontade própria. Edward pediu desculpas por tudo o que fez e prometeu que irá ser uma pessoa melhor. Cuide de todos! Espero que um dia eu volte a vê-los. Não sei para onde vamos, mas acho que é para bem longe. Diga ao Jake que ele é meu irmão de sangue! Eu vou pedir para o Edward deixar a certidão dele aqui.**_

_**Eu amo todos vocês, vou sentir saudades! **_

_**Adeus,**_

_**Bella**_

Dobrei a carta, peguei minha mochila e desci. Contei a Edward que havia escrito uma carta para Alice e havia contado que Jake era meu irmão. Ele concordou em deixar a certidão com a carta.

Coloquei tudo em um envelope que deixei em cima da mesinha de telefone.

Nós saímos e havia um volvo prata parado na frente de casa. Ele não estava ali antes, certamente Edward pedira para alguém largá-lo ali.

Colocamos as malas no carro e entramos.

- Para onde vamos Edward? – perguntei enquanto ele ligava o carro.

- Vamos ter que sair do país se quisermos viver em paz. Não se preocupe, se der, um dia voltaremos.

Ele acelerou e foi para a rodovia, dirigiu em direção à fronteira. Ele dirigia rápido. Após algumas horas estávamos próximos da fronteira.

Música: .com/watch?v=NUVq8BzVHJc&feature=relate (Bittersweet Synphony – The Verve)

Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e pegou a minha.

- Preparada para a liberdade?

- Com você, - eu respondi- eu estou preparada para tudo.

E assim, nós cruzamos a fronteira. Deixamos não apenas um país para trás, mas o passado, as dores, os erros e o medo. Diante de nós, apenas a fé que nosso amor venceria tudo, não importa o que vier.


End file.
